My Angel
by DrLaurenLewisZP
Summary: It's love at first sight for a 6 year old Bo when she sees/meets a teen Lauren & instantly falls in love with her. This story will have bigger time jumps than usual and I hope you guys like it! If you don't like it, then don't read it. But again, I hope you do like it & please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SURPRISE, I'm baaaccck! So, I tallied** **ALL** **the votes & this one was the winner! Just remember that this will have ****bigger** **time jumps & while I have been thinking about this one for awhile I, as always, have no idea where it'll go. But hopefully, you guys will like/love it, especially because it's the winner of the week long poll.**

 **I saw the comments about another story with a similar plot. Please do not compare; different author means a different story.**

 **Oh & I'm so glad you guys loved the ending to The Life I Choose!**

 **As always, all errors are mine & thank you for all your support!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – Walmart – Afternoon**

"Hey mom, I got everything on the grocery list. Are you sure you don't need anything else?" My mom chuckled through the phone as I very leisurely went down the cereal aisle with my shopping cart, slowly heading to the cashier with the shortest line.

"Yes dear, you worry too much. Just come home soon, we still got a lot of unpacking to do to actually make this new home; **our** home. Plus, I hardly get to spend time my little genius even though you graduated high school two years early and **tried** to go straight to college. Anyway, drive safe; you may be a genius. But, you still only just turned sixteenth less than two months ago with a fairly new license. Granted, you've had your Learner's permit since you were fourteen…But still, you're still new behind the wheel compared to the majority of people on the road."

I chuckled, "Mom, you know that I will live on campus majority of time when my first semester starts after I turn **seventeen** **as we agreed** and our former home wasn't that far away from where we are now. So, I'm not sure why you had us move into a new home yesterday. And I'm sorry I've been so busy with my free studies and other stuff. But, I'll be home in about twenty. Bye mom, love you."

"Yes, I know. But, I wanted to be closer to your future campus in case you need me or a private bedroom and or study area. And don't be sorry dear, I'm just teasing you and I love you too, see you in twenty."

I chuckled as I hung up my phone and put it my back pocket.

"Mommy, is she an angel?" I heard a little girl ask her mother from a distance behind me. I chuckled at the little girl's adorable question as I kept walking towards the cashier, thinking nothing of it.

Suddenly, I was stopped by someone lightly grabbing the back of my shirt. "Excuse me…" I turned around and looked down to the same voice I just heard moments ago.

The little girl was looking up at me wearing a black and white polka dot dress with an adorable smile, big brown eyes and long brunette hair. Her tiny hand released my shirt from her grasp once I turned to look at her. "Yes?" I asked the little girl as I saw her mother keeping an eye on her as she continued to pick out whatever items she needed while shaking her head and chuckling in amusement.

"Are you an Angel? I asked my mommy if you were one and she didn't know. But I think you are one."

I smiled at the adorable little girl as I couched to her level. "I don't think I am. I think you are though. What's your name, sweetheart?"

She giggled with blushing cheeks. "I'm Bo. What's your name?"

"I'm Lauren; it's nice to meet you Bo." Bo looked up at her mother as she just caught up with Bo after she got everything she needed. "Mommy, she's pretty like an Angel with a pretty name too. So, I'm pretty sure she's an Angel."

Bo made both her mother and I chuckle as I stood up to introduce myself to her gorgeous mother with a handshake. "Hello Ma'am, I'm Lauren Lewis, it's nice to meet you."

She smiled at me as she shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, Lauren. I'm Aife McCorrigan, Bo's mother. But, I'm sure you knew that already. I met your mother this morning and saw your picture in the living room after she invited me into your new home since I baked you two a _"Welcome to the Neighborhood"_ apple pie and brought it over to your door. You two just moved in yesterday a couple houses down from ours."

"You were the one that moved in two houses away from ours!?" Bo was beaming with excitement as she excitedly grabbed and shook her mother's hand. "Mommy, can Lauren come over for dinner tonight!? She's a new neighbor and you always say we should always be nice to people, especially new neighbors."

Aife chuckled as she looked down at Bo. "Bo, honey, Lauren probably already has plan-"

"Do you already have dinner plans tonight? Please say no. Please say no. Please have dinner with us."

Bo's eager and adorable pleading with her pouty expression left me no choice but to happily give into her dinner request. "I have some stuff to do. But, if your mother doesn't mind then I'd love to come over for dinner."

Bo's eyes lit up with more excitement and joy. "Mommy doesn't mind, right mommy?" Aife chuckled, "Of course not. Do you like spaghetti and meatballs, Lauren? Your mother is welcome to come too if she would like to."

I nodded, "Yes Ma'am, I do. But unfortunately, my mother will not be able to join us for dinner. She has to work tonight."

"Yes! Lauren's coming over for dinner! Come on mommy, I need a dress for dinner with Lauren tonight." Bo told her mother before she looked back at me. "I'll see you tonight at 6, Angel!"

I chuckled and nodded, "Okay." Then Bo eagerly dragged her mother away to the girl's clothing section like a woman on a mission. Ms. McCorrigan was barely able to grab her shopping cart.

Bo is clearly very unique.

 **McCorrigan Residence – Evening**

"Lauren! You're here!" Bo was the one that excitedly answered the door after I rang the doorbell. She was wearing a cute little red dress with black bows in her hair. The huge smile on her face with matching bright eyes made me light up with happiness too.

"MOMMY, I WAS RIGHT! LAUREN'S HERE!" She yelled to her mother so she could hear her from…wherever she is inside the house.

"Alright sweetie, bring her inside! I'm getting dinner on the table now!" Bo was already dragging me in the house by my free hand that wasn't carrying a plate of homemade apple turnovers before her mother even finished what she was saying.

From the outside of the house; it looked like a small home. But, the inside of the home is rather spacious. They have an open concept kitchen/living room. Everything is crisp, clean and just so…spacious, with a black and white theme, including black granite table and counter tops.

"You can sit right here, next to me." I smiled with a nod. "Okay, thank you." Bo flashed me another adorable smile as she took the plate of apple turnovers from me and put it on the kitchen counter behind me.

I took my designated seat at the table for four that had spaghetti and meatballs on three plates already, just waiting to be devoured. "Lauren, thank you for the apple turnovers…What would you like to drink?" I gave Ms. McCorrigan a polite smile when I turned my head to answer her.

"Anytime Ms. McCorrigan, thank you for having me over for dinner. I'll have water please, thank you." She nodded with a smile. "No problem."

After everyone sat down, Bo immediately took charge of the dinner. "Lauren, do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" Her question almost made me choke on my first bite of homemade spaghetti.

Aife chuckled, "Bo, honey, why don't you start with some more basic questions?" Bo nodded to her mother. "Okay." Then she looked at me once more. "Lauren, how old are you?"

I smiled, "I turned sixteen on the 1st of October. How old are you, Bo?"

"Oh cool, your birthday was last month! I'm Six. But I'll be seven on the 19th, right before Thanksgiving. What school do you go to?"

"I just graduated from high school a few months ago." I saw Aife's smile widen from the corner of my eye. "That's very impressive, Lauren. Are you hitting college right away?"

I shook my head as I looked at her. "No Ma'am. My mother and I agreed that I wouldn't attend college until I turn seventeen."

"But you wanted to go right away, didn't you?" She asked with a knowing smile, making me chuckle. "Yes Ma'am but, I had to compromise with my mother. She just doesn't want me to grow up too fast which I understand and even appreciate."

"So, do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, Lauren?" Aife laughed, "I'm sorry Lauren, but my little Bo is very persistent and direct with her questions. She may be a reporter one day."

"It's okay." I assured her before I looked into Bo's curious eyes. "No Bo, I'm not with anyone at the moment. Why?"

"Then will you be my girlfriend?" Aife nearly choked on her water as I continued to smile at the very direct little girl next to me; kind of like me with my academics. "What makes you want me as your girlfriend, Bo?"

"Because you're an Angel; I asked my mommy, Grandpa Trick, Aunt Edna and Uncle Brain how they knew when they were in love and they all said they knew because when they fell in love with someone, that someone was an Angel and you're an angel."

I was about to say something when Aife beat me to it. "Bo, how about we let Lauren eat before everything gets cold? Okay?"

Bo nodded as she looked at her mother. "Okay." Then she looked at me with that lovable smile again. "You still owe me an answer after we eat."

 **1 Hour Later**

After dinner, Bo insisted that I had to watch cartoons with her as we ate our apple turnovers with ice cream. So, we watched all of Bo's favorites on Netflix before Aife told Bo it was time for bed.

"Okay mommy but, can Lauren put me to bed, please." Aife chuckled, "That's up to Lauren, sweetheart."

"Sure, I'd be happy too." I quickly answered before Bo could look at me with her pouty face which has quickly become my Kryptonite. She lit up with happiness as she practically dragged me upstairs to her bedroom.

Bo quickly got into her bed so I could tuck before I took a seat in the chair next to her bed. "You still owe me an answer, you know." I chuckled; this adorable little girl really is relentless.

"Don't you think I'm a little old for you?" She shook her head as I took a seat in the chair. "No, my aunt and uncle are exactly twenty years apart while we're only 9 years, 1 month and 18 days apart. I'm really good at math when it comes to age differences, **especially** when it's to help me prove my point."

I chuckled, "Well I think as you get older, you'll like someone better than me." Bo shook her head again as she yawned. "Nope, we're going to get married one day, you'll see. Like I said, you're an Angel; my angel."

Bo quickly fell asleep after she made her declaration of our future with absolute, adorably, slightly mumbled conviction. So, I quietly got up to leave her room. But, just as I was about to turn towards her door, I was stopped in mid-motion.

"Wait." I turned back to look at a half-asleep Bo. "What's wrong, Bo?"

"…I always get a goodnight kiss." I smiled at her softly as I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, Bo."

"…Goodnight…Angel." She was fast asleep again in an instant. So, I left her room with her door cracked open just a tad in case she was afraid of the dark like most kids are.

Aife was watching me with a smile just a few feet away from Bo's room. "She really likes you which is amazing because Bo doesn't like many peopl-" Aife was interrupted by a text from her phone.

She quickly gave me a look of apology before she looked at her phone to read the text. After she read the text, she sighed heavily and her expression went from relaxed to one of frustration. "Is everything okay?" I asked out of concern.

She gave me a tight smile. "Yes, I just need to find someone else to watch Bo at least five days a week. Her sitter just texted me to tell me that she just got offered a better paying job so she won't be in tomorrow or ever again."

"I can do it…I- I- mean, if you would like. I want to get a job since I'm not in school at the moment; preferably one that's walking distance from my house since my mother and I share her car. I can work whatever hours you need because all I really do these days is run errands for my mother and stay sharp for school…But, I understand if you want to get someone more qualified with references and everything."

Aife lit up with a smile just like Bo does. I guess that's where Bo gets it from, which isn't surprising at all since Aife is Bo's mother. "Bo is right, you really are an Angel. And yes, normally I would want to thoroughly vet whoever cares for Bo whenever I'm absent…But, like I said, I've never seen Bo take a shine to anyone like she has with you…So, I'll see you tomorrow at 7am and we'll discuss everything before I leave for work, okay?"

I nodded, "Yes Ma'am, I should get going now though." She nodded as we hit the stairs together. "Okay Lauren and I'm sorry for how…direct Bo is."

I chuckled as we got closer to the door. "No need to apologize. Kids are as honest as can be and that's one of the things I love about them the most…Anyway, goodnight Mrs. McCorrigan and thank you again for dinner, it was perfect."

She smiled as I opened the door to leave her lovely home. "No Lauren, thank you for everything. Bo is going to be so surprised and thrilled when she sees you tomorrow morning. She never really liked Tamsin anyway; her former Nanny."

"Well, I'm glad she likes me." Aife nodded in agreement with another warm smile. "Me too, Lauren...Goodnight, see you in the morning."

I smiled back at her with a warm smile of my own. "Goodnight, Ms. McCorrigan, see you in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Woww, thanks for all the awesome support! ALL of you guys absolutely blew me away!**

 **KT – Welcome back! Don't think I heard from you with my last story, glad you like this story!**

 **Koskat – I knew you'd catch the "Aunt Edna" Easter Egg even though I tried to be really sneaky with it lol**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – The Next Day – McCorrigan Residence – Morning**

"LAUREN! IT'S TRUE! MOMMY, LAUREN'S HERE!" Bo launched herself into my arms for a hug almost as soon as she opened the door after I rang the doorbell.

I was barely able to catch my balance when the adorable ball of energy threw herself at me with her famous bright smile. Aife appeared in the hallway with a smile as I held Bo in my arms. "Good morning, Bo. Good morning, Ms. McCorrigan." I happily greeted both of them with a smile as I chuckled because Bo is still in my arms; refusing to let me go and hugging me tightly.

I raised my eyebrows in question at Aife, hoping she would clear up my confusion. "Good morning, Lauren…Our little Bo overheard our conversation last night so she's been up and excitedly waiting for you since 5am while screaming, _"Pretty Lauren…No more boring Tammy Tam Tamsin!"_ over and over again."

Bo giggled, "I was thirsty…" Bo attempted to defend her actions as she gave me those big brown eyes and her adorable pouty frown with her lower lip sticking out. Aife chuckled, "Are you sure you were thirsty and not just trying to see Lauren one last time before she left last night, Ysabeau?"

"…I don't know…" Bo quickly mumbled as she buried her face on my shoulder trying to hide her giggles from her mother. Aife just shook her head in amusement. "Uh huh…Anyhow, why don't you let Lauren put you down and actually let her come into the house…Don't you have something for Lauren?"

"Yes I do!" Bo excitedly exclaimed as she jumped out of my arms. She had a huge grin on her face as she grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"Oh wow…" I gasped in surprise. There is a small white heart shaped cake on the kitchen counter. The cake has rainbow icing borderng the heart shape perfectly. The center of the cake read, _"Happy Birthday Lauren"_ in cursive with thinner rainbow icing than the rainbow icing that is bordering the cake.

"I know your birthday was almost two months ago. But, I wanted to do something for your birthday and I've liked baking since I was five. So I made you a birthday cake that's half vanilla and half chocolate since I don't know what flavor you like best. My mom helped me with the oven since I'm too young to handle that part and since I don't know what your favorite color is I used rainbow icing for the decoration…Do you like it?"

I looked down in front of me from the cake to an obviously nervous Bo. I smiled at her as tears threatened to fall down my face. I gently picked her up into my arms and gave her a giant hug.

"I love it, thank you Bo. It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I told her as I gave her an appreciative kiss on the cheek, making her blush, grin and giggle.

"Did you make this, this morning?" Bo nodded, "Yup, it's made from scratch. I finished it a few minutes before you rang the doorbell."

"I love it so much and your cursive is perfect." Bo blushed again, "Thank you. So, will you be my girlfriend now?"

I chuckled; she's so adorably persistent with her heart stealing smile. "I don't think I can be your girlfriend while I'm your hang out buddy whenever your mom's gone because being your girlfriend and your hang out buddy at the same time might get confusing for me."

Bo frowned as she went into deep thought for a moment before she had another question to ask me. "Can we at least be friends then?" I tickled her belly through her, _"I will live the life I choose."_ black t-shirt with blue lettering; causing her to have a brief giggle fit.

"We already are, silly goose!" Bo's whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Friends forever?"

I nodded, "Friends forever."

"Promise?"

"I promise, friends forever and always." Bo and I hugged each other tightly before we did a pinky swear to seal the promise.

"Bo, can you give me and Lauren about 15 minutes to talk in private please?" Bo nodded as I put her back down on her feet. "Okay mommy, I'll be in my room."

Bo quickly ran off to her room after she gave Aife a quick kiss on the cheek. "Are you sure you can work whatever hours I need because Bo is off of school this week and next week due to Thanksgiving break. But, I still need to work my regular schedule which is Monday through Friday, 8am to 5pm. Oh and just so you know, I do have to work on weekends twice a month between 9am to 2pm. You'll be paid $8 an hour on weekdays and $10 an hour on weekends. All the emergency and non-emergency numbers are marked and on the fridge. I will need your cell phone number for frequent contact throughout the day and I will also need your mother's contact information in case of an emergency regarding you, which I hope that I am safe to assume that she knows that you're doing this job. So assuming that she knows and is okay with it, are you still sure you can do this job?"

I nodded, "Yes Ma'am, she is aware of the job and is thrilled with it and would like your contact information as well just in case of an emergency too. And yes, I'm still sure that I can do this. And I would like to thank you for this opportunity because I just realized that I didn't thank you last night. So thank you, Ms. McCorrigan. I won't let you down."

Aife nodded with a smile. "I know you won't Lauren and that's because of two main reasons. The first one being that I have already seen how good you are with Bo and her direct questions, which is a first for anyone, including me." Aife chuckled before she continued on with what she was saying.

"The second reason is because Bo trusts you…You see, Bo doesn't trust anyone that isn't a close family member to her or her best friend Kenzi that lives directly across the street from us. Also, like I said last night, Bo has never taken a shine to anyone like she has with you. So I do trust you and I do feel that my daughter is safe with you for those reasons and because my own intuition tells me that you're safe for my daughter…But Lauren, that doesn't mean I won't be watching, understood?"

I nodded at Aife's firm tone. "Yes, Ms. McCorrigan." She nodded, "Good, I'm off to work now." She stood up straight from her spot where she was leaning against the wall and headed to the front door, prompting me to follow her.

"Bo, I'm going to work now!" She shouted up the stairs, waiting for Bo to come down to say goodbye.

Bo ran into Aife's waiting arms. "I love you mommy, have a good day!" Aife kissed Bo's cheek. "I love you too and I will baby, you do the same. Have fun today with Lauren and be good for her, okay?"

Bo nodded, "Of course, mommy. I have to treat my future wife right or she won't marry me one day."

Aife and I both chuckled as I felt my cheeks slightly blush at Bo's sweet determination and certainty of marrying me one day. "That's true and if you misbehave, I might have to find a way to get Tamsin back here."

Bo made a look of disgust. "Eww, no mommy, Tammy was boring! She barely played tea party with me! Actually, she barely ever played with me at all!" Aife chuckled, "Bo, you never even gave her a chance. She wasn't even your Nanny for two weeks."

"But she somehow got more boring and annoying every single day." Bo retorted, rolling her eyes. Aife chuckled as she gave Bo a kiss on the forehead. "Well then, I guess we have plenty of reasons for you to be good for Lauren, right?"

Bo nodded with a bright smile. "Yes mommy, but I would never give my pretty angel a hard time." Aife nodded, "Good."

Aife stood up and gave us both one more final goodbye. "…Oh and Lauren, I want those contact numb-"

I quickly pulled out the piece of paper in my back pocket that I had in preparation for this very moment. Then I closed the gap between myself and Aife, handing her the paper with all the necessary contact information that she may need in case of an emergency. Aife smiled at me in approval before she went out the door, waving goodbye to Bo.

I locked the door behind Aife before I turned my attention to Bo. She was smiling at me adorably like always. "So, wanna eat your cake together?"

I laughed; it's moments like this that remind me that she's just six, almost seven years old. "How about we have a tea party instead and save the cake for later? I'm sure your mom would like to have a slice with us when she gets home, don't you think so?"

Bo thought about it for a moment before she nodded in agreement. "You're right, mommy would want some too. So come on, let's have a tea party!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope everyone had a GREAT weekend!**

 **I wish I could respond to all the reviews like I use to but I can't. So please just know that I do read every single one of them. I appreciate every single one of them; they definitely keep me motivated to write! And though I may not be able to respond to all the reviews anymore, I will still definitely at the very least** **try** **to at least respond to the reviews with questions as long as the questions don't spoil the story in any way.**

 **This chapter is longer than usual because I most likely won't be able to post this week because of Thanksgiving.**

 **As always, all errors are mine and thank you for all the support!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – Several Days Later – November 19, 2017 – The Mall – Morning**

"Shouldn't you have gone to Toys R Us for this girl's birthday gift?" I nodded as we kept walking, looking for a store with the perfect gift for Bo. "Normally yes but, Bo isn't your average kid, Evony. She's mature and intelligent beyond her years. So, I wanted a wider variety of options to choose from for her birthday gift, which is today. By the way, how's school going?"

Evony groaned, "I hate school and I hate you for graduating before me even though traditionally; I'm a year ahead of you. But it's going fine, if you must know…Why don't you just give the kid a naked photo of yourself since she has a huge cru- OW! I was just kidding! No need to hit my arm! Geez, Laur!"

I slapped her arm one more time just for good measure as we kept walking. "That's not funny, Ev and at least Bo has a crush on a real person. Remember when you were her age? You had a huge crush on Peter Pan."

Evony rolled her eyes. "I'm never going to live that down, am I? I wish my drunk-ass never told you that…I really should stop drinking."

"Yes you should, considering you're only **seventeen** and also because the frequency and the amount of which you consume is rather unhealthy." Evony scoffed with another eye roll. "Yes, Dr. Lewis."

I chuckled at Evony's smartass comment. "I'm not a doctor yet. Speaking of which, at least we'll be going to school together again in college since I can't go until I'm seventeen and by the time I go, you'll be going too."

"Except you'll be going to Yale, Harvard or wherever the hell you want to go while I'll be going to-"

"Oh, look! Let's go into Things Remembered. You're earlier… **inappropriate** comment just gave me an idea!" I quickly ran off into the store, knowing Evony would follow me.

"Sure, run off. I was totally done what I was saying!" I chuckled before playfully shouting back at her over my shoulder. "You'll be okay, Evs!"

 **McCorrigan Residence – Living Room - Noon**

"Hello Ms. McCorrigan, I hope it's okay that I let myself in with the key that you gave me even though I'm not on the clock today. I just wanted to see if you needed any help with setting up Bo's surprise birthday party while she's baking cookies with Ms. Nashira down the stre-"

I found Aife sitting at her dining room table with her back towards me. Her cell phone was in front of her on the table. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear me. And upon closer of observation, she looked very distraught.

Her brunette hair wasn't as neat and proper as it usually is. And she was staring at her phone…But I knew she wasn't really staring at it or anything else in the room at all.

"Ms. McCorrigan? Are you okay?" I cautiously took the seat across from her at the table so I wouldn't startle her.

She blinked twice before I finally got her attention. "Oh hello, Lauren…I'm sorry, I was just…lost in thought."

"it's okay, Ms. McCorrigan. Are you okay though? Is everything okay?"

"…Lauren, I gave you the list of people approved to interact with Bo when I'm not around, right?"

I nodded quickly, hoping to ease whatever she was so distraught about. "Yes Ma'am. I haven't and will not deviate from the list. Is…is everything okay?"

She smoothed down her hair before she answered me. "Yes…it's…it's just that Bo's father, Jack. He just contacted me, which is a violation of the restraining order that I have against him. But he doesn't care because he wants to see Bo. He has a violent history which is why he is never allowed around Bo."

She picked up her phone and after a moment, showed me a picture of an attractive older man with salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, slight tan and perfect teeth. There's no doubt in my mind that he's definitely a charmer. And charmers are more likely to have violent tendencies than the average Joe.

"This is Bo's father. He is absolutely not ever allowed to be around Bo. He's never put a violent finger on Bo and I refuse to let that streak die."

I nodded, "…I know this isn't any of my business. But, did he ever hurt you…?"

Aife gave me a tight smile with pain in her eyes before she looked around our surroundings to avoid my question. "What do you think about the streamers and balloons for Bo's birthday party? Oh and I got her a large chocolate Carnival birthday ice cream cake."

I did as she silently requested and let go of my question. "It's amazing, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner to help you decorate. I ran later than I thought I would to find a birthday gift for Bo." I explained, gesturing towards big blue birthday gift bag with colorful tissue paper.

She smiled with a chuckle as she looked at the birthday bag before she looked back at me. "Lauren, you've done more than enough by working 10 hour days since Bo is off for Thanksgiving. But don't worry, after the break ends you'll be working 2pm to 6pm since I am usually able to see Bo off to school in the morning. But, if you need more money I can extend your hours if you don't mind doing some of the household errands for me while I'm at work and Bo's at school. But anyway, what did you end up getting Bo?"

I gestured for her to look inside the bag with a nod. She did as I prompted and I explained each of the gifts that she pulled out one at a time. "I got the 6x9 silver horizontal picture frame engraved to say, _"Bo and Lauren"_ on the top border of the frame and then, _"Forever"_ on the button border of the frame. The picture of me and Bo inside the frame was taken the other day since Bo wanted a selfie of us hugging."

I chuckled at the adorable memory. "Bo was sitting on my lap as we watched Beauty and The Beast on the couch and when the movie ended; she asked to take a selfie of us with my phone. She then happily pressed our cheeks together in a tight hug for the perfect selfie. But anyway, I also got her a new tea party set, a journal to keep track of all her bold questions and a cookbook with mostly baking recipes…I just really wanted to make sure that I covered all my bases to get her at least one thing that she would really love."

Aife chuckled, "You did way too much. She'll love all of it. But, she would have been thrilled just because you're here today for her birthday…Thank you Lauren, for being so good with Bo."

 **1 Hour Later**

"THANK YOU LAUREN! I LOVE ALL MY PRESENTS SO MUCH!" Bo excitedly and expectedly jumped into my arms for a hug after she opened my gifts for her that I gift wrapped right before she got here. The excited hug was expected because she excitedly jumps into my arms at least twice a day without fail which always brings a smile to both our faces.

Bo gave me a kiss on the cheek before looking around the room at all her friends. "….KENZI! COME HERE!"

A little girl with short, shoulder length black hair and brown eyes with pig tails gave Bo a nod and a smile before she started her way over to us. She looked like an adorable mini version of Abby from NCIS. "What BoBo?"

Bo wrapped her arms around my neck as she smiled at Kenzi, I'm assuming. "…This is Lauren, my angel and future wife that I told you about. Lauren, this is my best friend, Kenzi. She's still six for another two weeks."

"It's nice to meet yo-"

"HOLY, DR. HOTPANTS! No wonder BoBo is always talking about you. You're really hot! Now, I see why she wants to marry a future doctor!"

Bo giggled while I was blushing. Clearly, Bo talks about me a lot. "I told you she was pretty. But, it's what's on the inside that matters most, right Lauren?"

I nodded while still blushing. "Right, Bo." Kenzi just grabbed Bo's hand, prompting me to put Bo back down on her feet. "I'm still going to get me a tall, dark and handsome, Knight in shining armor one day. So you can keep your Dr. Hotpants, BoBo."

I chuckled with my red hot cheeks that I'm sure I have at this point as I crouched down to their level to ask Kenzi a question. "Where did you learn such a colorful vocabulary?" Kenzi shrugged, "You can't teach The Kenz awesomeness because I was born with awesomeness."

I chuckled again as Kenzi dragged Bo off to go play with the other kids before it was time to bring the cake out.

…I really should have made Bo wait to open my presents for her until after we did the cake. But, she just got so excited when she saw that there were multiple gifts inside the birthday bag...So, I just couldn't resist her adorable request to open her birthday gifts from me right then and there.

 **30 Minutes Later**

When it was time for Bo to make a wish and blow out the candles; she looked at me with a smile for a moment before she blew the candles out. Her mother and I shared a knowing look that ultimately made me blush…We both knew what she wished for without any doubt in our minds.

 **2 Hours Later**

I offered to stay behind and do the cleanup after the party ended while Aife took Bo to see her Grandpa Trick for her birthday at his bar called The Dal. Aife wanted to make sure that Bo got to see her grandpa before the bar opened up for the night in a few hours. But, she was worried about a late night if she had to clean and visit Trick all in one night. So, I happily offered to stay and do the cleaning for free. However, Aife would hear none of it and told me that she is going to pay me for my time.

 **2 Hours Later**

I just finished cleaning the whole living room when the duo returned from their visit. "Thank you so much again, Lauren. I'm going to take a quick shower before you leave if you don't mind?"

I shook my head with a smile. "No problem, Ms. McCorrigan. I'll just hang out with the birthday girl!"

Aife gave me an appreciative smile before she went upstairs, leaving the two of us to find something to do. "So, how's your grandpa?" Bo giggled, "He's good, he gave me money for my birthday like he always does because he says he doesn't know how to shop which doesn't make sense to me…"

Bo paused in thought for a moment before she had something else to say. "…Is this one of those guy things that mommy always talks about?" I laughed, "I think so. You'll have to ask her when she gets out of the shower. So, do you want to watch a movie?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes!" I chuckled as we went over to the couch to start up Netflix on the TV.

But then, there was a knock at the door. So I told Bo to stay on the couch and pick a movie for us to watch while I went to see who was at the door.

…I ended up opening the door only to wish that I hadn't done so. It was Jack…Bo's very unwelcomed father.

I crossed my arms and glanced over my shoulder to make sure Bo didn't see who was here. Jack had the same charming smile that Bo has…But, his aura wasn't warm and loving like Bo's is. His aura was cold and heartless which made his smile completely useless to get on anyone's good side.

"By the death glare you're giving me I'm assuming you know who I am." I nodded, "Yes, you are correct. Therefore, please leave."

When I started to shut the door in his face he stopped me from closing the door on him all the way. "Wait. You can't stop me from seeing my daughter on her birthday."

"Yes, I can because that is what her mother wants. So this discussion is over because as far as I'm concerned you are not coming anywhere near Bo or her mother ever again."

His fake smile disappeared only to be replaced by a death glare of his own in an instant after my firm statement. "Listen here kid, I don't know who you are nor do I care to know who you are. But you will not keep me from seeing my family, **especially** on my little girl's birthday."

He then tried to force his way into the home. But, I shoved him out of the doorway and back onto the porch before I roughly slam him against the house right next to the door frame with both his arms twisted behind his neck. He was panting heavily in pain as he uselessly struggled to free himself from my grip.

"Let me be perfectly clear. You are not going anywhere near those two ever again. I know who you are and I know what you've done. I know that you've hit Ms. McCorrigan and that Bo wants nothing to do with you. How do I know these things, you ask? Ms. McCorrigan told me with just her eyes and body language and kids always talk about people that they love or at least care for even in the slightest. And Bo has never mentioned you, not even once. Now, you're also probably wondering why you can't break free from my grip…Well, let's just say being super genius did not help me get along other kids when I was a kid. So, my mother had to sign me up for martial arts classes when I was four and guess what? I still take classes today. And in case you're wondering…I have a black belt in Taekwondo."

"Unhand me, you little bitc-"

"That's enough Jack." I looked towards my right to see Aife standing there with her arms crossed glaring at Jack with her cell phone in her hand. "You can let him go, Lauren. The cops are already on their way because Jack is clearly violating his restraining order to stay away from me and Bo."

I obeyed Aife after a quick pause before I roughly let go of Jack. "Please go inside and check on Bo while I deal with this…man." I nodded after a moment of hesitation. "Yes Ma'am."

When I got back inside to the living room where I left Bo, she came running over to me and jumped up into my arms like always. "Are you okay? Is mommy okay? I saw my daddy out there and he hurts people. I've seen him hit mommy before and he use to yell at me a lot."

We saw and heard the police sirens pull up through the small living room window just as I was about to answer a very worried little girl. "Yes, we're fine and I'm sorry to hear that." I kissed Bo's forehead in attempt to comfort her as a thought just occurred to me.

Aife made it sound like Bo didn't know about her father's violent tendencies. "…Does your mommy know that you know that your daddy has hurt her…?" Bo shook her head with sad eyes and a heartbreaking expression.

"No, people always think that kids don't see or hear grownup things. But we see and hear everything…Where you think Kenzi got her colorful vocabulary?"

I chuckled as I kissed Bo's forehead again. "You're right; I always heard and saw everything when I was a kid too. But Bo, I promise you that everything is okay. I won't let your daddy hurt either one of you ever again."

Bo gave me a small but genuine smile. "I know you won't let him hurt us anymore because you're my ange- MOMMY!"

Bo jumped out of my arms as soon as Aife came in the room and jumped right into her arms. They held each other tightly and whispered to each other as Aife carried Bo over to the couch. I decided not to intrude on their intimate moment by leaving for the night. But then, Bo stopped me in my tracks when I turned to leave.

"Lauren, where are you going? It's still my birthday and you agreed to watch a movie with me. I want both you and mommy to watch a movie with me and doesn't the birthday girl get what she wants on her birthday?"

I smiled at Bo as she patted the empty seat next to her on the couch prompting me to sit down with her. So I did as I was instructed by the birthday girl and went over to her to take my seat. "So, what are we watching birthday girl?" I asked Bo as she bounced up and down on her mother's lap.

"Both Mulan movies! She's my favorite because she's a girl that can kick butt!" Bo immediately paused after her statement and looked up at Aife. "Mommy, I can say _"butt"_ on my birthday, right?"

Instead of answering Bo, Aife joined me in my laughter that I completely failed to contain. Our laughter caused Bo to give us a confused, pouty expression with a small frown. "…Is that a yes, mommy? What's so funny?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! This is my Thanksgiving gift to you guys since I really don't have time to post this week due to Thanksgiving. It may be short but I hope you like it since like I said, this is my gift to you guys for Thanksgiving & thank you for all those that send/sent me Happy Thanksgiving wishes!**

 **Reminder: This story is rated T & will stay that way. **

**Also, the time jumps will start soon!**

 **This chapter is definitely a rush job since I'm desperately trying to squeeze it in for you guys since I am thankful for all of you guys! So it may have more issues than usual. But, I hope not…**

 **This chapter is just a little Thanksgiving edition.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – Several Days Later – Thanksgiving Day – Lewis Residence – Living Room – Early Evening**

"I'm really sorry Lauren. But, I'm afraid I won't home in time to take us to Aunt Karen's for Thanksgiving dinner. The hospital has me working a double shift because a lot of people called out at the very last minute **claiming** to be sick…I'm so sorry, honey."

I made sure to smile through the phone the best I could as I spoke to ease my mother's guilt. "It's okay mom…I'm not feeling too good anyway. My throat kinda hurts and I feel a little stuffy. I think it's just the weather change though."

"Well then, it's a good thing Aife gave you yesterday, today and tomorrow off for Thanksgiving. So rest up, honey and take some medicine. It could just be the weather like you said but, take precautions just in case, okay?"

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "I will. I promise."

"Good...And unfortunately, I'm being paged to the ER now. I gotta go, honey. I hope you feel better soon and I love you."

"Thank you, I love you too." She understandably hung up as soon as my last few words left my lips…A patient's life is more than likely literally on the line.

 **5 Hours Later**

"Hi Lauren!"

I chuckled at Bo's enthusiastic and energetic tone. Her positive energy is hitting me in waves through the phone. Apparently, she's just what the doctor ordered since just hearing her voice makes me feel better than I have all day.

"Hi Bo, how was your Thanksgiving?"

"It was good with lots of food. I was with my mom and grandpa Trick today. But I missed you! How was your Thanksgiving?"

"It was okay…" I didn't want to lie to her or make her feel bad because I didn't really do anything for Thanksgiving. So, I just kept my answer simple and vague.

"Just okay? Did you not celebrate Thanksgiving with your family? Are you okay, Lauren?"

I mentally chuckled; nothing gets past Bo, ever. And as much as I don't want to risk dampening Bo's Thanksgiving in any way…I also don't want to lie to her either and so I won't…Besides, something tells me if I did lie to her; she would know it right away.

"…No, I didn't spend Thanksgiving with anyone, not even my mom because she had to work and I haven't been feeling very good today. So I just watched Netflix on the couch all day. But I'm so glad you had a great day, Bo!"

I tried to sound as upbeat as possible in hopes that it would keep her from worrying about me like I knew she would. "I'm sorry, Lauren…" I could hear the sympathy and sadness in her voice, meaning my attempt to be upbeat didn't work at all.

"Don't worry, Bo. I'm fine, I promise. Talking to you makes me feel a lot better."

"Good!" I smiled when I heard Bo's smiling voice again. "…Lauren, I have to go do something now. But, we'll talk again soon, I promise."

"Okay, Bo." ...Odd, the line went dead without even a goodbye from Bo.

…Well, I guess it's back to binge watching Netflix for me.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Huh, who could be ringing the doorbell at this hour on Thanksgiving?

"Coming!" I quickly got off the couch and jogged over to the door to open it before whoever was outside got hypothermia. "Bo…? What are you doing here?"

She was standing in front of me on my porch all bundled up with a bowl of creamy chicken noodle soup. "You said you were alone all day and not feeling well. No one should be sick and alone **especially** on Thanksgiving. Plus, you said just talking to me made you feel better. So I came over here with your favorite soup to help get you back to full health."

Bo's unbelievably sweet actions never cease to amaze me and bring a smile to my face that's always at least as bright as the smile that's always on her face. I glanced down at Aife; who was at the bottom of my porch steps looking up at me with a smile as well. "Mommy said I could stay with you for a few hours to make you feel better if it's okay with you because I already got my flu shot and I have a very high immune system so I won't get sick if you really are sick."

Aife chuckled as if she heard what Bo said. She then gave me another smile along with a nod which made me absolutely certain that she could hear exactly what Bo was saying from an impressive distance away. It's either that or she just knows her daughter very well.

Honestly, it's probably the latter.

 **15 Minutes Later**

As soon as Bo came into my house and took her jacket, scarf and boots off; she went straight into the kitchen to heat up my soup for me. I insisted on heating my soup up for myself but she insisted…Well, more like ordered me to go sit back down on the couch and relax…Apparently; she's taking care of me tonight.

After she came into the living room with my hot soup she cuddled up next to me on the couch so I put my arm around her. We shared the blanket that I've been using all day as we watched kid shows on Netflix. Unsurprisingly, just having Bo here turned my whole day around. She really does make me feel better and so does the soup which really is my favorite. Bo is the only person besides my mother that remembers that creamy chicken noodle soup is my favorite, **not** chicken noodle soup.

 **1 Hour Later**

"...Lauren?"

"Yes Bo?"

"Do you feel better now?" I looked from the TV to Bo and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Yes I do and it's all thanks to you. Thank you Bo and Happy Thanksgiving."

Bo sat up straight just long enough to give me a kiss on the cheek before she settled back into her cuddly position next to me with my right arm loosely wrapped around her waist. "Good, Happy Thanksgiving Lauren. I love you."

I looked into her adorable and soulful brown eyes with a smile after I heard the sincerity in her words. Bo is absolutely, without a doubt the most unique and the most special little girl I've ever met in my entire life. I leaned down and gave her another kiss on the forehead along with a smile that's as bright as hers.

"I love you too, Bo. Thank you for taking care of me and for giving me one of the best Thanksgivings I've ever had."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope all is well with everyone! This one is really short but my muse stopped talking to me! I think it's still on Thanksgiving vacation or something, I don't know...**

 **As always, thank you for everything and all errors are mine and will be fixed later.**

 **Also, I hear that FF alerts don't work all the time. So...you guys should follow me on Twitter for all kinds of stuff, including story updates!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – Two Days Later – McCorrigan Residence – Living Room** **– Noon**

"Ms. McCorrigan, is it okay if I run some personal errands while Bo is napping?" Aife gave me a small smile from her seat on her black leather couch as I came down the stairs. "…Of course, bu-…you know what, nevermind…"

"…is something wrong…?" Aife has had me worried about her ever since Jack's unwelcomed visit on Bo's birthday. "…If I say no, would you believe me?"

I gave her a gentle smile and looked her in the eyes as I took a seat next to her on the couch. "No, I would not, to be honest…It's about Jack, isn't it?"

"Yes…" Aife looked at me hesitantly before she continued. "…He wasn't…isn't a bad man…But, Jack's an alcoholic. He gets mean and or violent when he's intoxicated...He's been sober on and off for about 3 years now. After Bo and I left him, I got a restraining order against him to stay away from both of us about 2 years ago. The restraining order is for 5 years and will be renewed automatically if he has even a drop of alcohol within the 5 years. He even has to take a breathalyzer test just to start his car."

I put my hand over hers in attempt to comfort her in some way. "…I'm sorry that you and Bo had to go through such a horrible situation…Did…did he contact you again?"

Aife gave me a quick small smile. "No, but he is the reason why I'm about to say what I actually do want to talk to you about. Bo is getting older and there are many people out in the world that make Jack look like an angel. No pun intended since you're Bo's Angel."

Both of us chuckled, obviously thinking about Bo. "Anyway, I want you to teach Bo some Taekwondo so she can use it in self-defense if, God forbid, she ever has to…Can you do that?"

I nodded, "Yes Ma'am and I think that's a great idea since just like you; I don't want anything to ever happen to Bo either."

 **2 Hours Later – McCorrigan Residence – Backyard**

"OW!" I ran over to Bo as quickly as I could when I heard her cry out causing me to drop the bottles of water that I grabbed from the cooler after I saw that she fell on her butt. "Are you okay? What were you trying to do, Bo? I told you not to try anything without me..."

Bo looked up at me with her famous pouty expression. "I know and I'm sorry. I just wanted to do a Tornado Kick like they do on TV."

I chuckled with a smile as I picked her up. Bo's eyes were a little glassy meaning something was hurting somewhere. But she was trying not to cry by putting on a brave face.

"It's okay; just don't try stuff like that again without me by your side to help and be there to catch you if need be. Now Bo, you know that you never have to hide anything from me. Does something hurt, sweetheart?" Bo nodded with her frowning pouty expression. "…My butt…from hitting the ground…"

"Aww, I'm sorry sweetheart. Would some chocolate chip cookies make you feel better?" I was already carrying Bo back inside the house before she even answered my question because I already knew the answer.

"Yes and there's something else that's guaranteed to make me feel better too…" I have a pretty good idea as to what she may be talking about based on the mischief in her eyes. But, I decided to humor her anyway.

"Oh? And what's that?" Bo's pouty expression slowly turned into a smile. "Kisses…"

I chuckled, "Okay." I kissed her cheek and then her forehead before kissing her other cheek. Then, when she completely let her guard down, I tickled her relentlessly.

"N- no, Laur- en…tha- that tickles! St- stop, please!" She continued to burst with laugher for another minute or so even after I stopped tickling her and sat her on the kitchen counter.

"I love you Lauren. Besides Kenzi, you're my best friend. But unlike Kenzi, you're also my angel and my future wife."

I gave Bo a small smile as she played with my fingers. "I love you too, Bo. And you're my best friend too. Now, let's make some chocolate chip cookies!"

"Okay! I've been using that cookbook you got me for my birthday a lot. The creamy chicken noodle soup that I made you the other day came from that book!"

"Oh yeah? Well, it was the best creamy chicken noodle soup I ever had but only because **you** made it for me." Bo blushed, "I'll make you more anytime you want or need it!"

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you Bo." She gave me another adorable smile before she jumped off the kitchen counter and went over to the stainless steel refrigerator to pull out all of the ingredients needed to make chocolate chip cookies. As I watched this adorable little girl work her magic in the kitchen…The same thought kept entering my mind over and over again…

How am I going to attend college next year and remain a regular fixture in Bo's life at the same time so I don't break her heart or my promise to her?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hope all is well! I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter; it was so hard to get out!**

 **Guest - I'm honestly not sure how many chapters each age stage will have. It could be one each but, I don't know because my imagination decides everything lol**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – 1 Year & 2 Months Later – Lewis Residence – Lauren's Bedroom – Morning **

"I still can't believe you decided not to move to campus like you were going to just to stay close to that kid."

I scoffed as I put my long blonde hair up in a ponytail before I smoothed down my simple black t-shirt. "I heard that. I'm on speakerphone, remember?"

"Yes and I knew you were going to hear that, Evs. And her name is Bo, she's very sweet and she's had a difficult childhood so I want to do everything I can to be there for her."

"I understand that, I really do. You've always had a huge heart, Laur. But, you're changing everything for this little girl. You were originally going to live on campus with me if I got into Yale too which I did by the skin of my teeth, might I add. You were also going to take mostly on campus courses and take around 20 credits per semester. But now because of one little girl; you're going to live at home, take almost all online courses and only take around 12 to 15 credits per semester. I've never seen you change all your plans for anyone but yourself until now…just so you can continue to watch this little girl when her mommy isn't around. I mean…should I be worried that you're being completely brainwashed by this girl's cuteness? The least you should do is still live on campus since it's less than 15 minutes away from your home so you can still watch the girl and everything, especially because the girl's mother pays you well enough to where you were able to buy a brand new phantom black Hyundai Elantra in full in **cash**."

I chuckled at Evony's jealous remark. "It helped that I saved up all that money since I started watching Bo over a year ago now and that I have a full ride to college thanks to my IQ, you know. And just so you know; the campus is exactly 12 minutes and 42 seconds away from me during regular traffic conditions. Do you know how much time that little drive would consume daily? Then multiply that by weeks, then multiply that by months, then multiply that by a year...Do you know how much time I would waste in a commute every year when I don't have to? I'll tell you, it's-"

"Alright, alright…I get it! No need to get all of nerdy on me, geez Laur!" I chuckled, grabbing my phone and taking her off speakerphone since I had my keys and purse so I could head out the door while I continued to talk to Evony as I locked the door behind me.

"I was just saying and hey! It was my nerdiness that helped you barely get into Yale!" I could picture Evony rolling her eyes as I heard her exhale dramatically. "Yeah, yeah and I thank you, **again** …Now, at least come to a frat party with me tonight it starts at 8. Pleaseeee, just for a little bit…Maybe you'll meet a nice girl. You haven't dated anyone since your first girlfriend Nadia and that was almost 2 years ago!"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Evony has been busting my ass about my relationship status more and more as the days go by for months now. "… I'll tell you what, I'll pop in for no more than an hour and I'm not guaranteeing that I'll meet some _"nice girl"_ , deal?"

"Deal! But, that's only because I know I won't get any better out of you." I chuckled just as I got to Bo's house. "Well, I gotta go see Bo off to school now, bye Evs."

 **2 Weeks Later – McCorrigan Residence – Evening**

"Hey sweetheart, is Lauren here with you?" I heard a very familiar voice talking to Bo since she beat me to answering the doorbell. "Maybe…who are you?"

"I'm Crystal, Lauren's girlfrien-"

"Crystal!? What are you doing here?" I tried to cut Crystal off before she could get the last word out. But from the look on Bo's face…I was too late.

"Hey babe, I just wanted to bring your jacket to you since you left it in my ca…is she okay?" I completely forgot about Crystal's presence as I was kneeled down in front of a very heartbroken Bo. "Bo; honey…are you okay?"

Bo slowly nodded after a long moment of silence. "I'm going to go to bed now…I'm tired."

"…Okay." I leaned in to kiss her forehead but she moved away from me. "I don't want kisses anymore. I don't want to be tucked into bed anymore either. Goodnight, Lauren."

Bo's eyes were on the verge of tears as she ran upstairs with lightning speed. I quickly got to my feet and turned to Crystal before I ran after Bo. "Look Crystal, we just started dating since we met at that frat party 2 weeks ago so I don't think we're at the girlfriend stage yet. But I gotta go, I'll call you later."

"…Okay, but here's your jac-" I shut the door on her and immediately ran after Bo, not paying attention to or caring about anything else at the moment. "…Bo? Can I come in please?"

I heard nothing but very faint crying through the door to Bo's bedroom. She didn't answer me at all so I tried my luck and opened the door. As I let myself in; what I saw broke my heart…

Bo was curled up with her back facing me crying quietly on her Wonder Woman bedsheets. "…Bo, please look at me…Please talk to me…" She slowly rolled over to face me after I gently touched her back.

Her face was red with puffy eyes and tears running down her face. "…I hate that girl...She took you away from me…You're ne- never going to love me, are you? She's not good enough for you, you know…You're my angel…or…at least you were…Please just…leave me alone now, Lauren."

I gently pulled Bo into my arms with a little resistance from her at first. She clung onto me like her life depended on it as I held her in my arms. "Bo, no one will ever take me away from you, I'm always going to be your angel and I've always loved you and I always will, I promise."

"…Does she know that you smell like perfectly sweet vanilla? Does she know that you only salt one side of your popcorn? Does she know that you love mixing your corn and mashed potatoes together, with or without gravy?" Bo whispered out with her head resting on my chest.

"No Bo, no one knows me like you do. You know…we're best friends and in many ways that's better than being girlfriends because majority of relationships don't last." Bo nodded against my chest as she stayed quiet for a while.

Probably processing everything that's happened and everything I said.

"…I'm sorry Lauren…" Bo finally pulled her head off my chest and looked me in my eyes. "I'm sorry for getting upset and jealous over nothing because you're right…"

"Right about what..?" I asked as I moved the stray hairs out of her face, tucking them behind her ears. "Majority of relationships don't last. It's why my mom and your mom are both divorced along with a lot of my friend's parents…But you know what?"

"What?" She smiled at my curiosity. "One day, you're going to give me a chance and we're going to last."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Is that so…?" Bo nodded with a yawn causing me to smile. "Yup…Oh and I lied about my bedtime and not wanting kisses and stuff, I'm sorry..." She said with a pouty face and remorseful eyes.

I chuckled, "Well, for now…you should get some sleep and Bo, you didn't really lie, you were just upset and we all say stuff we don't mean when we're upset sometimes so don't feel bad, sweetie." I detangled her from my arms and tucked her into bed. "Goodnight Bo."

"…Goodnight, my angel but, I still feel bad because I said hurtful things and stuff, I'm sorry..." I kissed her forehead one more time with a smile. "It's okay Bo…you didn't hurt me in any way because you apologized and I knew you didn't really mean what you said. Now, get some sleep, honey."

"Okay, Lauren. I love you." I gave her one last kiss on the cheek and told her I loved her too before I turned the lights off and proceeded out of her bedroom.

"Lauren…?" I turned my head to look at Bo once more. "Yes Bo?"

"If she doesn't treat you right then she'll have to answer to me."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys hope all is well.**

 **These last few chapters have been on the short side because I lack my "mojo" & because things have been hectic & stressful for me lately. The fact that I still update twice a week is a miracle honestly.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked the 1** **st time jump in the last chapter.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – 2 Years & 9 Months Later – McCorrigan Residence – Kitchen – Afternoon **

Okay…here goes nothing. "Hey Bo, can we talk about something important while the chicken is defrosting? There's something I need to tell you…"

Bo nodded as she dried off her freshly washed hands with the kitchen towel. She always helps me in the kitchen especially since she started working the oven all on her own almost 2 years ago. We took a seat on the black leather stools that were right next to each other at the kitchen island.

"It's not good news like you'll be my girlfriend now, is it?" I chuckled and shook my head. "No, sorry sweetheart…Besides, I don't think Crystal would like that very much."

Bo scrunched up her face in displeasure. "Does she really count as your girlfriend since you two break up and get back together **a lot**? She's still not good enough for you, you know." I chuckled as my eyes met hers. "That's a very good question. But unfortunately, I don't know the answer to that question, and duly noted. Anyway…"

I scooped Bo up and put her on my lap facing my way. "Bo, you know how I've been working very hard to get my M.D.?" Bo nodded, "Yeah and I know that you finish the classes faster than most people because you're a genius!"

I smiled at her with blushing chuckle. She really never forgets anything I tell her that she knows is important to me. Bo grabbed my hand and gave me a gentle smile at me as if she knew what I was trying to tell her. "It's time for you to do your clerkship and then after that your internship, right?"

I nodded with a smile as I looked her in the eyes. "Yes, I start next Monday and unfortunately that means…that we can't…"

"Hang out everyday anymore…" I gave Bo a thankful smile for finishing my sentence for me since I was having more difficulty getting my words out than I thought I would. "It's okay Lauren…You need to do your clerkship and internship to become the doctor that you're meant to be."

I smiled at her before hugging her tightly as tears started to fall from my eyes. Bo was sad too, I could see it in her eyes. But, she was trying to be strong for me even though she knows she doesn't have to be.

…God, I am so lucky to have this little girl in my life. She's so sweet and understanding. Her maturity never stops amazing me. Bo broke the hug and wiped the tears that were falling down my face. "Don't cry…we'll still see each other…just not as much, right?"

I nodded as tears started falling down her face too. "Yes, I promise…We'll see each other **at least** once a week."

I wiped away Bo's tears with my thumbs as she continued to try not to cry. "So…do you think my mom will get someone else to watch me now? I-"

"No Bo, I won't be doing that." We both turned our heads and saw Aife standing near the front door. "You're almost 11 years old now Bo and you've always been very smart, mature and able to take care of yourself. So, I'll still be seeing you off to school in the mornings. But as for after school, I believe you can handle being alone for a few hours after you get off the school bus, don't you?"

Bo nodded, "Yes, mom. I'll be fine, I promise. I know all the rules and I know what to do in an emergency."

"Ms. McCorrigan, I can still do your grocery shopping since I still have to do it for my house anyway. I can also still see Bo off to school on the rare occasions that you can't. And I can probably hang out with Bo on the weekends that you have to work for a few hours if you guys want m-"

"YES! Yes, we do, right mom?" Aife and I chuckled at Bo's burst of enthusiasm. "Yes Bo, we do."

Aife looked from Bo to me with her trademark warm and kind smile. "…Lauren, I'll give you as much advance notice as I can for when I need you to do something for me or Bo besides grocery shopping because I know you'll need the advance notice now more than ever to plan your soon to be extremely hectic weekly schedules."

I nodded as I matched Aife's smile. "Thank you Ms. McCorrigan. I appreciate that very much."

Aife gave me another nod before she looked between Bo and I. "Now, how about we all go out for some ice cream?" Bo's eyes widened with excitement as she jumped off my lap and ran to Aife.

"I love ice cream! But mom, may I pay for the three of us with my chore allowance?" Aife looked down at Bo with curiosity in her eyes just like me.

"Of course Bo, that is your hard earned money to do whatever you please with it. But, may I ask why you want to buy the ice cream for everyone?"

"Well, I want to buy your ice cream just because you're my mom. And I want to buy Lauren's ice cream as congratulations to her for getting a clerkship." I smiled at Bo's very sweet and generous gift as I made my way over to Bo and gave her a kiss on the cheek as the three of us headed outside to Aife's new red, C-Class Maybach, Mercedes.

"That's very sweet of you Bo, but you don't have to buy mine for me, I'll pay for my own ice cream. Just get your mom's ice cream for her since she's your mom and she works very hard for both of you to have the good life that you two have. Other than that; save the rest of your money for something important."

Bo looked at me with a smile as she got into the back of the Mercedes. "Nothing could be more important than my future wife, my angel."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, hope all is well!**

 **Things have gotten even more hectic for me but, I'm trying to get through it, thank you for all your support & understanding!**

 **I'm always amazed at the feedback my storjes get but this one just blow me outta the park! Thank you so much everyone!**

 **Guest – To the guest with the** **extremely** **unfair negative review, you clearly judged this book by its cover without reading the actual story at all. Otherwise, you wouldn't have accused this story of being something that it is clearly not.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren'S POV – 5 Years & 1 Month Later – Jenny Memorial Hospital ****–** **Employee Parking Garage – Evening**

 _"Hey Lauren, I miss you! I haven't seen you since your birthday. I'm going to see you for my sweet 16_ _th_ _birthday in 2 weeks, right?"_

I sighed after I read the text. Bo's not going to like my response. But, I've never lied to her and I won't start now.

 _"I miss you too Bo! I'm honestly not sure…I have the night shift at the hospital on your birthday. The hospital has me working like crazy lately; I'm just getting off work now after working a double shift."_

 _"Oh…"_

 _"I'm sorry Bo, I really am. I promise I'll try to stop by and see you on your birthday, okay?"_

 _"You've never missed my birthday…But, I understand. You basically live and work at the hospital now, which is like 45 minutes away from me…"_

Ugh…What am I going to do? I can feel her disappointment and sadness through her texts...I truly feel like the **worst** person in the world right now.

 **2 Weeks Later - Bo's Birthday – Mall – Noon**

"Mmmm, I love your kisses…Are you sure you can't skip work tonight to go out with me?" I chuckled as I gave Tamsin another quick kiss before we continued making our way to the food court.

"Yes, I'm sure. I already put in leave to leave work early tonight so I can see my friend that I used to spend a lot of time with. My supervisor barely approved the request so I consider myself very lucky, **especially** because I know that there's no way she'll give me the whole night off."

Tamsin playfully grabbed me by my waist, squishing our shopping bags in between us to give me a very tempting kiss. "That's so sweet of you. But I promise you, if you spend your extra time with me tonight then I'll reward you by-"

"…Lauren? Tamsin…?" I whipped my head towards the voice in front of me.

…Towards the voice I know so well.

"Bo…? Kenzi…? What are you guys doing here?"

Kenzi was glaring at me like she always does for the last 4 or 5 years now. Somewhere down the line she just started hating me instead of thinking I was, " _Good Peeps"_ like she used to.

She'd never tell me why she hated me all of a sudden. So I gave up trying to find out why she suddenly hated me, years ago. Especially since Bo wouldn't even tell me. Bo would always just shrug and tell me that she didn't know why so I'd have to ask Kenzi…which, she knew I already tried to; **numerous** times. I know Bo knows why but, I'm not going to try and make her tell me Kenzi's business.

"So, let me get this straight. It's Bobo's birthday and you tell her that you might see her on her birthday because you're way too busy lately. But yet here you are at the mall, making out with some blonde bimbo? Real classy, Doc. Real classy…"

I tried not to wince at Kenzi's harsh words as I answered her. "Kenzi, it's not like that. I was here shopping for Bo's birthday present in the small amount of free time that I have before work and I just ran into Tamsin while I was shopping…Wait, Bo, how do you know Tamsin?"

I looked between Tamsin and Bo as I asked the question. Tamsin looked at me and shrugged. "Don't look at me. I've never met this girl in my life."

That statement seemed to snap Bo back to reality. She immediately glared at Tamsin with her fists tightly gripping her shopping bags to the point where her knuckles turned white. "Why am I not surprised that you don't remember me, **Tamsin**? You watched me when I was a kid for less than 2 weeks before you quit on my mother with no notice and now…"

Bo quickly glanced between me and Tamsin, giving me an unreadable expression. "And now…you're with m-…Lauren…Congratulations, you two."

"Oh! I remember you now. Wow kid, you've grown up really hot! How old are you now, 20? Ow!"

I smacked Tamsin on her arm for that comment as Bo looked at her with the death glare and gritted teeth as she answered her question. "I turned 16 today…I just developed faster and taller than others my age. Now, excuse me…seeing you two together makes me nauseous."

Bo looked Tamsin right in the eyes before she left. "You don't deserve to be with Lauren. You used to cheat on your boyfriend with some other guy on the phone while you were watching me."

With that said, Bo quickly walked off in the opposite direction with Kenzi trailing behind her after giving us; mainly me, another death glare as a warning not to follow them.

So, as much as I wanted to run after Bo…I didn't.

But, I couldn't help but notice that Bo seemed…jealous…?

 **McCorrigan Residence – Late Evening**

"Hello Ms. McCorrigan, may I come in to see Bo please?" Aife gave me a welcoming smile like always. "Of course, she's been upset all day so I'm sure seeing you will cheer her up. And I see you have a birthday gift for her as always. But Lauren…how many times have I told you over the years that you can call me Aife now. You are a 25 year old fully grown adult now with multiple medical degrees, after all."

I shyly smiled at Aife. I'll never feel comfortable calling her by her first name to her face. "I'm sorry, Ms. Mc-…Aife..."

Aife nodded in approval. "Now, that wasn't so hard now, was it? And Lauren, you didn't have to ring the doorbell. You know you're still allowed to use the key that I gave you many years ago whenever you want."

I nodded as I made my way in with Bo's birthday gift bag. "Well, it's almost 11 so I didn't want to risk startling anyone by accident. Is Bo in her room?"

Aife nodded with a sigh. "Yes, she had a special sweet 16 birthday party today. But, she ended her own party early claiming she didn't feel good. But truthfully, she's been upset about something ever since she came back from the mall with Kenzi. I tried to ask her what was wrong but she wouldn't tell me anything. Maybe you can go up there and cheer her up like you always used to be able to."

I gave her a nod as I sighed mentally. Bo was still upset because I was at the mall spending time with Tamsin. "I'll try my best…Aife."

When I got to Bo's door, I heard Bo talking with Kenzi through her bedroom door. What I was hearing stopped me in my tracks even though I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop. But, I couldn't help it. I felt compelled to listen in on their conversation for some reason.

"Why doesn't she love me? Why is she with Tamsin!? It's like she'll date everyone but me just to rub it in my face. Why can't it be me, Kenz…?"

"I'm sorry Bobo…But, I don't think she's rubbing it in your face. She's just not that kind of person. You know that better than anyone, you're just upset and you know it. Look, she's just dating within her appropriate age range. You have to remember that you're not even 18 years old yet while Tamsin is less than 2 years older than her. Bo…honestly, Lauren may never see you as anything more than someone she used to look after. She may never see you as anything more than a best friend, and I think it's time for you to accept that and move on because this isn't healthy for you at all."

"But, Kenzi…I love her. I always have. I mean I haven't even kissed anyone yet because I want her to be my first kiss…as crazy as that sounds…"

"I know Bobo, and that's not crazy, it's sweet actually. But I still think you should consider moving on or at least trying to move on because being with a specific someone one day is not a guarantee. In fact, nothing in life is guaranteed except for death. Please Bo; just try to move on…please, for me?"

"…Okay…I'll try for you, Kenz."

I couldn't bear to listen anymore. I honestly didn't know that Bo still had a crush on me…Wait at this point, is it even still a crush?

I honestly didn't know the answer to my own question. I honestly don't know how to handle this. I have no idea what to do or say to Bo.

So, I left Bo's birthday bag with her birthday card and present inside of the bag in front of her bedroom door. Then, I left the home after I said goodnight to Aife, telling her that I didn't get a chance to talk to Bo because I thought she might be sleeping.

I need to go home. I need time to think. I need time to process. I need time to figure out what to do with this very delicate situation that I wasn't even aware of.

The only thing I know for sure right now is that Bo's feelings for me, isn't just a crush anymore.

…Maybe, it never was.

Bo is one of my best friends and she always will be. I honestly don't want to lose one out of two of my best friends. But, I don't want to string her along or rub my relationships in her face.

So…what am I going to do?

"LAUREN! WAIT!" I spun around to Bo's voice just before I got to the front door of my house…which I don't really live in anymore because of the commute to and from, work. But, I try to stay here with my mom on weekends so she doesn't get lonely in this big house all by herself.

"You were just going to leave your present at my door and leave?" Bo asked as she got directly in front of me. I smiled at her, hiding my conflicted emotions the best I could. "I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep. Happy Birthday, Bo..."

She smiled shyly, "Thanks, look…I'm sorry about my behavior at the mall…I just…" She paused in hesitation, seemingly debating on her answer. "…I was just…having a bad day. I guess I could have used one of your famous kisses that you used to give me, they always lifted my spirits. But…I guess I'm too old for that now even if today is my sweet 16th birthday…I really miss you, Lauren. I know you have to work a lot but it just sucks that I only see you like twice a month if I'm lucky. I'm sorry, I know I'm being immature an-"

I gave her a quick kiss on the lips that barely touched her lips, purely on some unexplainable impulse that suddenly came over me. "…Now, you can't say I didn't give you a birthday kiss on your sweet 16th birthday. Goodnight Bo, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to be around much at all..."

I left a stunned Bo standing on my porch as I went into my house. Honestly, I think that kiss was my way of saying goodbye to her…at least, until I figured out how to handle her feelings for me.

And, if I'm being honest…My brain is telling me to stay away from her as much as possible until she is finally able to move on. Harsh, I know…But, I have to do what's best for her and me being around her is definitely not best for her or even me, at least for right now.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hope all is well with you guys! As always, thank you for your all your overwhelming support!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – 2 Weeks Later – Lakeview High School – Afternoon**

Bo was one of the first students to come out of the high school after the last class of the day ended. She immediately saw me in my Elantra and lit up with a bright smile as she made her way over to me. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Bo asked as she got into the car.

"I heard Kenzi missed school today. So, I thought I'd save you a lonely walk home. Are you hungry? If so, wanna go to Five Guys?"

"Sure, I haven't had Five Guys in forever, it's my favorite!" I gave her a smile with a heavy heart. "I know."

 **Hours Later – McCorrigan Residence – Living Room – Evening**

"Thanks for spending a few hours with me. I can't remember the last time we spent more than 2 hours together." I nodded in agreement as we took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry about that…Bo, there's something I have to tell you." Bo immediately heard my serious tone and matched my demeanor.

"…You know, history has taught me that whenever you say that sentence…My heart ends up broken…Any chance that this time will be different?"

I didn't answer her. I didn't have to. My guilt-ridden eyes answered her for me.

"I have to go away, Bo…" She looked at me in confusion as her eyes started to tear up just like mine. "Go away? Go away where? Why? For how long? Why!?"

Bo shot up from her seat in tears before she calmed herself enough to sit back down. "The hospital is sending me on a medical research expedition to the Congo."

"Can't they send someone else? How about your friends Ciara or Dyson? Can't one of them go instead of you?"

"Ciara already has a full load on her plate and Dyson is a nurse. They need a team of their top doctors to go…I'm sorry, Bo…They'll need us for about 1 to 5 years, depending on the progress we make and the amount of funding that we get every year."

I gently pulled Bo into my arms as she could no longer hold back all her tears. "5 years!? Why does it have to be you!? Why can't someone else go in your place on the team!?"

Bo's sobs broke my heart. I just continued to hold her as tightly as possible while I still could before she pulls away from me when she learns the truth. "…When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow. They need me Bo. I need to do this to help people over there as well as for people over here and for my career."

"Tomorrow? Bo lifted her head off my chest with teary eyes. "They gave you no notice?"

"…Actually…" I was having difficulty keeping eye contact with Bo, knowing the truth was about to come out of my mouth and justifiably upset her. "Actually, what?"

"The hospital came to me about this expedition almost 3 weeks ago. I had to give them an answer…on the 20th by noon-"

"The day after my birthday…" She stood up again, looking at me with tearful heartache and realization in her eyes. "…That kiss...I've been waiting for that kiss; my **first** kiss, since I was 6...and it wasn't even for my sweet 16th birthday at all…It…it was...a goodbye kiss…"

"Bo-"

She shook head, "No, don't…Please leave, Lauren. Please leave now."

I gave her a tearful nod and stood up to leave right before she literally turned her back on me. "My flight leaves from J.S.L. Airport at 9am." Bo showed no indication that she heard me or made any movement to turn around to face me.

So, I did the only thing I could do.

I left.

 **5 Minutes Later – Malikov Residence**

"Hey Kenzi, I know you don't like me…But, can we talk? I'll be quick, I promise. Please?"

Kenzi stared at me for a moment before she gave me a nod and waved me into her home. I think she only agreed to talk to me because she can see that I've been crying…And probably because she knows how much I mean to Bo.

She led me to the living room…that was furnished with several different color bean bag chairs, a 50 inch flat screen TV, and two maple wooden coffee tables…It's very…Interesting.

Kenzi plopped down in a black bean bag chair. "So, what do you want? And don't make fun of my furniture. My mom and I like it."

"I wasn't going to make fun of anything." I assured her as I stood in front of her awkwardly because I didn't want to sit in a bean bag chair. "I know you hate me but, I need you to watch over Bo for me while I'm gone starting tomorrow…For possibly 5 years because of a medical research expedition, which will probably include giving medical attention to those who can't afford it over there…in the Congo."

Kenzi was completely stunned as she looked up at me. "…You're leaving…for 5 years…? Does…does she know? She must know, you wouldn't tell me before you tell her, right?"

"…I just left her…with the news…" She jumped up at my guilt-ridden confession. "You just told her!? You're leaving tomorrow and you just told her!? Why didn't you tell her when the decision was made? I know the hospital wouldn't make a last-minute decision like this so why didn't you tell her as soon as you knew!? When was this decision even made?"

"…The day after Bo's birthday…" Kenzi's eyes zoomed in on me like she was trying to figure something out. "…You came over with Bo's birthday present…YOU OVERHEARD OUR CONVERSATION ABOUT YOU! You're using your job to run away from Bo and her feelings for you!"

"No…I- That's no-" I started pacing back and forth frantically as I tried to explain my decision. "I…Okay! Fine! I agreed to go to the Congo because I'm trying to help Bo move on from me! Kenzi, I want what's best for her and that's not me…we're too far apart in age. I mean, I was even her **Nanny**."

"I don't hate you." Kenzi stopped me from my frantic pacing with that statement as she sat back down in her bean bag chair. "I always liked you and thought you a good person…I just...hated seeing Bo so heartbroken over you whenever you were with somebody romantically that wasn't her."

"Oh…" I was shocked into a purple bean bag chair due to Kenzi's confession. "I admire you for what you're doing for Bo and I promise you that I'll look after Bo for you while you're gone."

We looked at each other from across the room before I thanked her. After another moment of silent agreement and understanding, I stood up and started to make me way out.

"Lauren?" I stopped and looked back at Kenzi, locking eyes once more. "I think deep down, apart of you has feelings for Bo too because you've so made many big sacrifices over the years just to stay in Bo's life regularly even after she hit puberty. And honestly, I hope that I'm right because truth be told; Bo is **never** going to stop being in love with you…But anyway, have a safe trip...however long it is. I'll write you or whatever to keep you updated on her, I promise…It's the least I can do for you since you watched over me a lot too whenever I was around Bo, which was basically…all the time."

 **The Next Morning – J.S.L. Airport**

 _"Attention all passengers. The flight to the Democratic Republic of the Congo is now boarding. Attention all passengers. The flight to the Democratic Republic of the Congo is now boarding."_

"LAUREN! LAUREN!" I turned around to the sound of Bo's voice just as I was about to board the plane. "Bo? How did you get in this far without a ticket?"

She was panting heavily from running towards me before I could get on the plane. "My mom and your mom bribed the guy back there to let me through to see you…I had to say goodbye. I had to see you off. Promise me you'll keep in touch with me. Promise me that we'll call, Skype, text, even write letters and that you'll visit if you can. Promise me."

I hugged Bo tightly and whispered in her ear. "I promise you, Bo. I promise you all those things."

"What about your apartment and your car and stuff?" She whispered in my ear as we held each other tightly. "The hospital will be paying for all my bills for me while I'm gone. Evony and Dyson will take care of everything else, including my car."

"…What about Tamsin?" She asked as we pulled apart just enough to look each other in the eyes. "We broke up; she didn't want to do long distance."

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Bo was clearly stunned by the news. I gave her a gentle smile as a soft chuckle escaped my lips. "No, you're not and neither am I." Bo smiled at my statement with a chuckle of her own.

 _"Attention all passengers. The flight to the Democratic Republic of the Congo is now boarding. Attention all passengers. The flight to the Democratic Republic of the Congo is now boarding."_

"I have to go now, Bo." She nodded in agreement as I wiped away her tears. "I know…I love you, Lauren."

"I love you too, Bo." Bo gave me a small smile. "No you don't…at least not in the same way that I love you. But, it's okay because I still know that you're my angel and one day…You will love me the same way that I love you."

I was stunned into silence. She unexpectedly still has a bit of that spark that she had when she was a kid. Only now, she's becoming a beautiful young woman.

 _"Attention all passengers. This is the final boarding call for the flight to the Democratic Republic of the Congo. Attention all passengers. This is the final boarding call for the flight to the Democratic Republic of the Congo."_

Bo gave me one more hug with everything she had and I did the same as we both struggled to keep at least some of our tears at bay. "I'll miss you so much, Lauren."

"I'll miss you too, Bo. Be safe and take care, okay?" She nodded, "I will, I promise. You do the same."

"I will, I promise too." I kissed her goodbye on the cheek before I turned around to board the plane.

As I boarded the plane I felt a very slight and warm tingle on my lips that I've never felt before. So I touched my lips wondering…Wondering…if Kenzi was right.

Does some deep down part of me have feelings for Bo? Is it another reason why I've decided to go to the Congo? Am I running away from my own feelings for Bo? Maybe it's just because I'm leaving her? Or maybe Kenzi just got in my head?

So many possible questions and answers…

And I have no idea which question or questions to ask myself or which answer or answers could be correct even in the slightest.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys hope all is well!**

 **This chapter was extremely difficult to write so I hope it turned out okay. I wanted to make it a little longer but, I have no time this week. Anyway, hope you guys like it!**

 **All errors are mine & thank you for everything as always!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – Few Weeks Later – Christmas – Outside of the McCorrigan's Residence – Late Evening**

"Are you sure you don't want to go in there? You know she misses you and would love to see you…She would want to know that you're here, you know that."

I sighed as Kenzi and I leaned against my black BMW rental, watching the festivities going on inside the house through the small living room window. "I can't Kenzi. I flew in only to be here for less than 2 hours just to see my mom and to check on Bo…in secret. The only reason I contacted you is so you can sneak in this gift for Bo and put it under the Christmas tree for me. Here…"

I handed Kenzi a small 6x9 box wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. "What is it?" Kenzi asked as she took it from me.

"It's a box with a letter and ring box inside of it." I answered as I caught Bo in my view of the window talking to her Aife and drinking eggnog. "When she asks how the gift got under her tree without her knowledge just tell her that I mailed it to the hospital so it was less likely to get lost during international transit and that it was then forwarded to Evony so she could give it to you so you could make sure Bo gets her gift from me in surprise."

Kenzi agreed to do so with a bit less hesitation than I expected. "Okay…but, just so you know, I prefer that she knows that you're here and that you give it to her yourself."

"That won't help her move on and like I said Kenzi, I don't have the time." I heard Kenzi sigh in defeat as I continued to watch Bo through the window. "So, a ring…?"

I smiled, "It's a promise ring with her birthstone in the center. It represents the one promise that I know Bo needs to hear most."

"And what's that?" I tore my eyes away from the window to look Kenzi in the eyes. "The promise to return to her as soon as I can…Anyway, I gotta get back to the airport."

Kenzi pulled herself off of my rental car as I got in it and started the engine. "Thanks again for meeting me out here Kenzi. You better get back inside before they start looking for you. Oh, and compliment them on the Christmas lights and decorations on my behalf please."

 **Nearly 1 Year Later – Outside of the McCorrigan's Residence - Bo's Birthday – Almost Midnight**

"So, we gonna do this once a year or something?" I smiled in appreciation as Kenzi took my gift for Bo to sneak it in with her other gifts, saying it came through the hospital just like last year for Christmas. "She really misses you, you know."

"I know." I answered simply as I saw Bo through her bedroom window on her laptop. "I saw her 6 months ago and spent almost a whole weekend with her…She gets even more beautiful every time I see her, both inside and out...Is she seeing anyone yet?"

"Are you asking in hopes that she's moving from you like the logical side of you wants or in jealousy because apart of you has feelings for her?" I shook my head as I stood up from leaning against my rental car.

"I don't have feelings for Bo. At least not romantic fee-"

"When are you going to stop lying to yourself? Cause' ya sure ain't fooling me."

"Ken-"

"No, don't, _"Kenzi"_ me, LoLo. Actions almost always speak louder than words." Kenzi got off the side of my rental car and practically jumped in my face to look me right in the eyes. "Look, these secret yearly meetings so you can hand off BoBo's present to me have gotten you and I closer which is cool. **But** , I hate keeping these meetings from Bo. **But** , there is something I hate more than that. I hate that you keep lying about your feelings about Bo."

I sighed, "Kenzi, whatever my feelings for Bo may be. I'm doing this with her best interests at heart. I was originally going to turn down the chance to go to the Congo the day after Bo's sweet 16th birthday **until** I found out about her **genuine adult** feelings for me which I originally thought was nothing more than a crush when she was a kid. So, the day after her birthday I went into my boss's office and told her that I would go to the Congo. I did that to help Bo move on from me. Now, I admit that I should have told Bo at least a week before I had to leave and **not** the day before; that part I did poorly out of fear and I regret letting my fear dictate my actions. But still, I did all of this to help Bo move on to someone that's appropriate for her. Everything I do is for Bo."

"Exactly! Everything you do is for Bo! I bet she was the main reason why you were originally going to pass on the expedition to begin with, right? So you could stay close to her and not break her heart, right?"

I glanced at my watch to avoid eye contact with Kenzi and her questions. "I'm sorry, I gotta go. You know they only give us two weeks of leave time in total to get away from the Congo every year and unfortunately the travel time gets taken from that leave time. So I have to go now to make it back to the Congo in time to avoid any disciplinary actions against me or my team; since I'm using my last two days of time for the year on this quick visit and it takes about 14 hours give or take to get back to the Congo…Happy holidays, Kenzi."

"She's dating this kid named Kyle...Has been for like 3 weeks now." I involuntarily winced ever-so-slightly at Kenzi's answer to my earlier question. But, I knew she saw my involuntarily response anyway.

"Oh…that's…that's good…" Kenzi rolled her eyes at my weak attempt to rebound from my unexpected reaction. "You can only keep lying to yourself for so long, LoLo."

I just looked at her one more time before I got in my car and drove off without another word or looking back.

 **Nearly 3 Years Later – The Congo – Lauren's Hut – Afternoon**

"Hey Kenzi, it's Lauren…I just wanted to let you know that I'll be flying in, in about four days to give you Bo's birthday present so you can give it to her for me like you do every year…and to...according to you; stalk through her window for a bit. Anyway, call me back or text me so I know that you got this message."

"Excuse me, Dr. Lewis?" I whipped around to face Hale at my hut's entrance way. "Yes, Hale?"

"You have a visitor." I raised my eyebrows at him with curiosity. "Oh? Who is it?"

Hale smiled, "Some young, hot, wannabe reporter that seems to know a lot about you." I groaned, "Not another one…I wish the hospital would let me reject interviews." I sighed as I said the next few words that I really didn't want to say. "…Send her in."

Hale looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. "How'd you know it was a female reporter?" I chuckled, "You objectified her and you're not gay."

Hale blushed as he scratched his head in embarrassment. "Oh yeah…I'll go get her and send her in." Hale left my hut immediately; giving me a just a few moments to look in the mirror again to make sure my hair is okay.

I turned myself around from my mirror with a fake smile on my face when I heard footsteps coming my way. "Hello, how can I help- Bo…"

My whole body was stunned into shock and awe as I saw Bo standing right in front of me with a birthday cake that was just like the one she made for me when we first met when she was just 6 years old, all those years ago.

…She looks so damn…beautiful. She was absolutely…breathtaking. She was…wow…

"Hi Lauren, happy belated birthday…" I gulped nervously as she continued to look at me with a warm, welcoming smile. She was obviously tired and sweaty from a long journey…But…

But, I swear she looks like an angel. She looks…perfect. So much so, that I couldn't control the next words that came out of my mouth.

"My god, you're beautiful..."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hope all is well guys.**

 **I want to answer some inquiries real quick. I always intended on starting this chapter where chapter 10 left off, doing Bo's POV, which is why I always label whose POV it is & doing some flashbacks. So just hang tight guys! **

**Also, for those dealing with inclement weather…Please be careful. I was almost in an accident on Friday because they didn't salt the roads enough after it snowed. The vehicle I was in slid on ice & almost hit/was hit by several cars before it came to a stop. After that; a 20-minute ride turned into an over an hour ride. But I'm thankful to be unharmed. So just be careful & safe guys.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **Alright, we're starting right where we left off!**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – The Congo – Lauren's Hut – Afternoon**

"I- I mean, what are you doing here? I'm sorry, I'm a little sleep deprived-"

"Lauren, calm down. First, where can I put this cake down?" I shook my head in attempt to regain any composure that I may have left.

"Here, let me take that and follow me." I took the cake from her and brought her deeper into my modernized hut that only has three small rooms, one medium size room and one very large room. The biggest room being the office/research lab and the small rooms are the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen, while the living room/dining room is the medium size room which is what you walk into as soon as you come through the door.

"Are you hungry? Did you eat on your flight?" I knew I was rambling but for some reason I was just so nervous.

Good thing we just took a seat on the couch…Which is actually a red loveseat…How…ironic.

 _"Oh darling, we all know you're nervous because you love the girl…My, my, how the times have changed. First, you were/are her angel and now, she's you're angel. How ironic, indeed."_

"Lauren? Did you hear me? Are you okay?" I blinked twice as I mentally shook my head to clear it of Evony's voice and focused all my attention back on Bo.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry, what did you say?" Bo gave me a look of concern as she answered me…again. "I said I already ate, thank you though…Do you plan on holding that cake forever?"

I blushed as I followed Bo's gaze down to the birthday cake in my hands before I put it on the coffee table. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get here until after your birthday…And now that I think about it, I hope I didn't come at a bad time."

"No, of course not and don't apologize for coming after my birthday, it's not like I was expecting you or anyone that's from home that isn't a colleague of some sort. But, I'll be right back, I'm going to get some plates, forks and a knife for the cake." I told her as I stood up and started to make my way over to the very small kitchen.

"Why shouldn't I be sorry for being late for your birthday when you're never late for mine, including while you've been over here?" I froze in place halfway towards the kitchen. Did she just say what I think she said?

"I know that you come home **twice** a year **every** year since you've been over here; once to spend time with everyone; mostly me. Then, you come a second time to secretly give Kenzi my birthday present so she could get it to me."

I slowly turned around and looked her in the eyes. "How'd you find out?" She walked over to me, closing the gap between us.

"I can literally feel your presence when you're close by. Now, my question is why? Why did you do secret visits on my birthday and once on Christmas?"

"I- I- I-" Bo being so close to me and holding my hands and hers made it very hard to think straight, which is why I'm stammering on like a complete idiot. "I think I know why. I think it's because you have feelings for me now and you don't know how to handle them because they scare you and because you think having feelings for me is wrong because of our history and age gap."

"Bo-" She shook her head to silence me. "I'm not done talking yet and letting me finish what I have to say is the least you can do for visiting me behind my back and using my best friend to do it, don't you think so?" She asked in a silky soft, velvet-like whisper.

"Okay." I whispered back; feeling completely overwhelmed by how close she is to me. Our lips are just inches apart and I just realized that my back had somehow, at some point…became pressed up against the wall.

I was trapped between a hard place and…Bo. And if I'm being completely honest with myself, I loved it…I wanted it.

"Lauren, I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I love that we became best friends. I love our history together. I love learning from you which is the main reason why I graduated from high school a year early and went straight to college. You've always helped me and been there for me for anything and everything. I appreciate everything that you've ever done for me and everything that you will do for me in the future. But there is something I have to know for sure…Do you have feelings for me?"

"Bo, it's not that simpl-"

"Did you mean it when you said I was beautiful?" I hesitated for a long moment before I nodded slowly. I never lied to her and I won't start now.

"Do you have feelings for me? No complicated answers, I just want a yes or a no." I swallowed hard as Bo's lips seemed to get closer and closer to mine.

"Bo, please…"

"You gave me a promise ring. You visit me in secret every year. Lauren, please don't lie to me."

"…Yes, I do you have feelings for you…but it's wrong, Bo…" Bo chuckled at me with a small smile. "Why? Because of the age gap? If so, you need a new argument because while your 29 now, in 4 days I'll be 20, we're both legally adults now; we both have been for almost a couple years now and, relationships with the minimum of a 10 year age gap is pretty common nowadays and our age gap isn't even 10 years."

"What about our…unique history? It'd be very…weird." Knowing Bo, I knew I lost this argument already. But I still had the urge to try.

Bo chuckled, "It's only weird if you think of it that way. The way I see it is; people in relationships spend all their time trying to get to know their significant other as much as possible. But thanks to our history, we already know each other better than most couples will ever know each other. We already know each other's history since we went through it together. We also know each other's pet peeves, likes, dislikes and so much more already thanks to our unique history. People spend their whole lives looking for the best friend that they're going to marry one day. Lauren, we've already done that. We know so much about each other and we get along so well and I've waited for this opportunity my whole life and I'm tired of waiting. So please tell me that you've officially ran out of reasons of why we shouldn't be together because I'm gotta warn you; I'm here on an internship to become a reporter and if there's one thing that I'm good at besides asking questions; it's doing my homework. So believe me when I say that I have an answer to every one of your possible arguments, Doctor…Plus, I've been preparing for this conversation my whole life. So you may as well just admit defeat, my angel."

"But-" Bo silenced me with a soft, extremely addictive; kiss on the lips that caused a loud moan to escape from my lips. I deepened the kiss without even realizing it even though the need for oxygen was growing rapidly.

We broke apart when the need for oxygen became too much of a necessity. "…That was like the 4th of July in my mouth!"

I chuckled, "Agreed. But, your mom is going to kill me." Bo chuckled with a grin on her face. "So, does that mean you'll **finally** give me a shot?"

I smirked, "Something tells me that you won't give me a choice in the matter and that you won't unpin me from this wall if I don't…But Bo, odds are that it's going to be a long distance relationship for at least a year…And wait, in your most recent letter, which I got this morning, you had a boyfriend."

Bo nodded with a small chuckle as she freed me from being between her and the wall. "I'm fine with long distance and yes, I **had** a boyfriend. I dumped him last week after my mom surprised me with a ticket to come after you for my birthday."

I was stunned yet again. "…This was…Aife's idea?" Bo nodded with a smile. "She saw how much I missed you everyday and how unhappy I was. So she bought me a round trip ticket as my birthday present and said, _"Go get your angel and don't take no for an answer because everyone knows that she's in love with you too."_ So you see, my mother won't kill you and I already got your mother's blessing too. So your mother won't kill you either. In fact, everyone thinks that I'd be good for your stubborn tendencies."

I frowned, "I'm not stubborn; you're stubborn." Bo chuckled, "Everyone is stubborn about at least one thing, including me and you. You're stubborn about giving in to your heart's true desires if it feels scary or wrong. I'm stubborn about getting what my heart desires most and about getting the truth, hence the whole reporter thing which is what you and especially my mom predicted I'd become all those years ago. But anyway, we're both stubborn about other things too. These are just our biggest stubborn areas. Now, come on, let's have some cake before we talk some more and I really do have to ask you some interview questions at some point for my article."

Bo grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the kitchen to get everything we needed to have some cake. "Wait, so how long will you be here with me? Wait, you're staying with me, right? Because it's dangerous out there…I don't want you at some kind of resort or hotel or anything."

Bo winked at me and she grabbed everything we needed while I just followed her around completely dumbfounded by today's turn of events. "I'll be here for at least 2 weeks. Then, I'll be going home to do some finals exams and such to hopefully graduate with my bachelor's degree a year early. And yes I'm staying here with you because I knew exactly what your reaction was going to be when I told you that I'd be staying here for a bit. Oh, and this cake is the exact same cake that I made for you all those years ago but this time, it's all chocolate because I know that chocolate is your favorite flavor."

"Oh…" That was the only thing that I could think of to say as I watched Bo cut the cake. "…We kissed." The realization of us having our first real kiss has me completely dumbfounded even more so then before since I never really believed that it would ever happen.

Bo chuckled as she stood up to approach me once more. "Yes, we did. Should we kiss again?"

"Uh huh..." I knew I was grinning and acting like a love-struck idiot as Bo took me in her arms for another kiss. But, I didn't care even in the slightest.

The second kiss brought out more loud moans from both of us and when I opened my eyes again, I swear the cabin-like hut had stars everywhere. And for the second time today, I couldn't control the next words that came out of my mouth.

But at least this time, I had a grin on my face.

"Oh boy."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hope all is well guys! I know some of you would like to see an M rating for BoLo's first time but, this story has innocence in it that I don't want to lose. Therefore, the absolute best I can try do is to stretch the T rating to the limit.**

 **Thank you for all the concern regarding my almost car accident.**

 **Sorry, no time to proofread at all, hopefully it's not too bad. I'll fix whatever later as always. I had/have no time this week, this chapter almost didn't post tonight. I had to fight off sleepiness just to finish and post it since I promised to post before the week was over & promises are very important to me.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – Several Days Later - Bo's Birthday - Lauren's Hut – Bedroom – Morning**

I always loved watching Lauren sleep. Even when I was little; I always made sure to wake up before she did when we had sleepovers and such just so I could watch her sleep for a little while. I mean, she always looks like an angel because she is one; mine. But believe it or not, she looks even more so like an angel when she's sleeping.

"You're staring…" I chuckled, Lauren's voice sounded so cute all raspy in the morning. "You should be used to me staring at you while you're sleeping by now. I mean I've been staring at you while you sleep since I've convinced you to share bed with me every now and then whenever I had nightmares or asked for a sleepover since I was 7, which by the way…I almost never had nightmares. I always just wanted you to sleep next to me."

Lauren chuckled as she leaned up from her pillow to give me a good morning kiss. "I suppose I'll let that go since there's nothing I can do about it now and besides, today is your birthday…Happy birthday Bo."

"Thank you…But, Lauren…we need to talk." Lauren's been having a bit of a hard time adjusting to…us. And I think that I finally know how to approach this…unique subject.

"Talk? Talk about what? Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?"

Lauren immediately started to check my forehead and lymph nodes. I gave her a soft smile as I stopped her from going into doctor mode completely by gently grabbing her hands with mine and resting them on my lap. "I'm fine…But, you're not."

Lauren's face went from an expression of concern to one of confusion. "What? What do you mean? I'm fine Bo."

I chuckled, "We've been together for 4 days now and you seem okay with it majority of the time; even when we shared your bed together for the first time as a couple you were fine. But…you still have little moments of hesitation of showing me…romantic affections, especially in public. Do you want to talk about it?"

Lauren shook her head with a chuckle. "I never could get anything past you." Lauren used our united hands to gently pull me into her embrace, leisurely wrapping her arms and legs around me as she leaned her back against the headboard. "I don't want to feel uncomfortable with this because this is what I want...But, I guess I just need some time to completely adjust to the idea of us. I hope that's okay."

I snuggled deeper into Lauren's to physically assure her that it's more than okay. "Of course it's okay. But is there anything I can do to help you adjust?"

"I'm honestly not sure…This may be something that just needs time. I'm sorry Bo…"

The guilt in Lauren's tone broke my heart. I turned my head just enough to look her in the eyes. "Hey…it's okay. Oh, I know! Why don't we go on our first official date tonight after we're both done what we have to do for the day? In fact, that's what I want for my birthday. Our first official date can be your birthday present to me, okay!?"

Lauren laughed at my enthusiasm as I wiggled around in her embrace with excitement. "Okay, we'll have our first official date tonight. But something tells me that it's not going to be like most first dates."

"I hope not because they're very stressful and normal. We deserve better than stressful and normal because we're not normal, we're special."

 **Lauren's POV - Lauren's Hut – Living Room/Dining Room – Evening**

Okay…Dinner is set. Lights are dimmed. And Bo should be done her video conference in my office with her potential future editor any minute now.

I made a salad to go with my homemade mango chicken. I also made sure we had chocolate ice cream for dessert along with a strawberry birthday cake that I baked just for Bo.

The table is set and so am I with my little black dress.

Now all I need is Bo.

 **15 Minutes Later**

"Hey babe, sorry, that took longer than I thou-" Bo stopped in her tracks completely stunned when she saw me standing by the table waiting for her in my dress with my hair down straight. "…Wow, you look amazing."

I blushed, "Thank you." Bo flashed her trademark smile at me before she started to retreat towards my…our…bedroom? "I'll be right back. I'm going to go change since this is conference meeting attire, not date attire."

I immediately closed the gap between us and kissed her before I guided her over to the table. "You're not going anywhere because you look absolutely stunning in your maroon pantsuit."

Bo blushed as we sat down across from each other at the white table-clothed dinner for two. "Thank you. Dinner looks amazing but, not nearly as amazing as you look."

Now, it was my turn to blush. "You don't need to charm me anymore. You have me now."

Bo smiled as she took her first bite of chicken. "Mmmm…Your mango chicken was always my favorite…And for the record, I never said anything flattering to you just to charm you. Everything I've ever said to you was/is mainly out of pure honesty."

I blushed again, "I know, that's why I made it. And I know; your honesty was/is always one of my favorite things about you…Now, this is our first date but…We don't need to do the _"Get to know each other",_ talks because we already know each other. So…what do we talk about?"

Bo chuckled with a half-smile. "How about we break one of the main rules of dating by talking about our prior dating experiences? That's a topic that we hardly know about each other."

I sighed just as I was about to take another bite of my chicken. "Lauren, I know that you've always tried to shield me from that part of your life because of my affections for you and I've done much of the same thing with you because I didn't think it was appropriate for me to talk about my relationship problems with you when you were always the endgame for me even if you didn't know it at the time. So, we barely know that part of each other's lives and it is every couple's goal to eventually know everything about each other. So, why don't we do that? Right now, right here. I'll even start as long as you give me the go-ahead."

I gave her a slow nod as her wisdom and maturity always seems to leave me stunned into silence. "Okay, so first there was Kyle. We started dating at the end of October years ago and that only lasted for about less than a month. I ended it after he tried to pressure me into having sex with him in the back of his truck. Then, I dated this guy named Ryan for a few months and ended it with him for the same reason…Needless to say, after dating those two idiots I realized that I wasn't in a hurry to date people, at least not in a serious capacity. So I just started dating around casually until they all wanted something of me that I just couldn't give to them because it just didn't feel right…After I did the casual thing for a while I met this guy named Brian and we were doing good until recently…since I left him to come after you. But all in all, none of my casual or serious relationships ever really meant much to me…until now because of you."

I dropped my folk in shock. "…Oh…that's um…wow. So you've never had se-…I- I- mean so have you ever been with a female before…me?"

Bo chuckled at my flustered reaction as I stopped myself from stammering on like an idiot any further. "No Lauren, I've never had sex before and I've never been with a female before you…You're the only one that's ever captured my attention. You're the only one of either gender that's ever captured my heart…You're the only one that my heart flutters for. And yes I know that sounds corny but it's true. So I'm not sorry that I said it…Now, it's your turn to share."

Bo's gentle tone didn't keep me from clearing my throat nervously before I took a deep, calming breath. "Honestly, you already know of everyone that I've been with; Nadia, Crystal, and Tamsin…I haven't been with anybody since Tamsin."

Bo looked at me with that charming half-smile and love in her eyes. "Lauren, you don't have to worry about sparing my feelings. I'm all grown up now. You can't tell me that you haven't been with people casually for those…lonely nights, especially since you've been over here, away from everything that you call home."

I gave Bo a gentle smile as I put my hand over hers. "Bo…I haven't been with anyone…ever." Bo looked utterly shocked at my confession.

"…You've ne- never…not even with Tamsin? I remember when Kenzi and I ran into you at the mall years ago…She was all over you and whispering in your ear. I mean, you guys looked so…intimate."

I chuckled, "Tamsin was very…aggressive. But no, I never gave into her or anyone else; no matter how hard they tried…I guess you could say that it never felt right for me either and I've been too busy over here to even look at anyone…And…if I'm being honest; my feelings for you have helped keep me single for all these years without me even realizing it completely until now."

"So, neither of us has ever had sex…or any massively serious relationships." I nodded in confirmation, making Bo's smile grow wider. "That's correct…Though, I bet the only reason you didn't have any serious relationships is because you couldn't find anyone that was good enough for you while in my case, I don't think I'm a very good girlfriend with my weird pet peeves and people tend to grow tired of my scientific ramblings pretty quickly."

"Well…" Bo stood up and moved her chair right next to mine before taking her seat again. "You're right about me never finding anyone good enough for me because you're the only one that my heart has and ever will beat for. Now, as for you…There's nothing wrong with you. It's their loss if they don't know how amazing you are and definitely my gain...Truth be told; I like to believe that you were subconsciously waiting for me because deep down, a part of you always knew that we were meant to be together."

I gently grabbed Bo's face with my hands and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. Our soft moans filled the air as our hands roomed each other's bodies before air became an absolute necessity; forcing us to break apart before things got out of control…which is probably a good thing.

I don't think either one of us is ready to take that step…yet.

"Happy birthday, Bo…I like your way of thinking. I always have, but especially right now."

Bo gave me a quick, chastely kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Lauren. Thank you for making this the best birthday I've ever had. I finally got my angel after all these years and just so you know, you were/are more than worth the wait."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: SURPRISE! This is your real Christmas gift (2 updates on Christmas day!) & I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – 1 Week Later - Lauren's Hut – Bedroom – Evening**

I can't believe my 2 weeks are up in 2 days. My childhood dream finally came true and now…in a sense…it's being ripped away from me in 2 days. I finally got my angel and we have to part in 2 days.

Things have been amazing since I've arrived here. Lauren and I have taken hikes, trails, went climbing and just exploring the Congo while we've been working on our individual work assignments and adjusting to our new relationship as a couple, which is luckily an easier transition than we thought it would be. I've even gotten to accompany Lauren as she treated patients in different villages and preformed different scientific/medical experiments for my article.

Lauren is the lead figure in my article. She blushed profusely when she found out and tried to get me to change my focus onto one of the other doctors on the expedition. But I told her that I can't do that because I want my article to be the best and in order for something to be the best, you have to use the best.

That statement just made her blush even more. I love watching her blush. She's unbelievably adorable when she blushes.

I sighed; I really don't want to leave. But, I don't have a choice. But still, I really wish I could stay with Lauren longer, even though the sexual tension between us is off the charts.

I really want Lauren and I can tell she wants me too. But, I don't think she's ready. So, I'll wait for her for as long as she needs me to wait for her to be ready. Besides, she's been saving herself for the right time and person longer than I have. So, if she can wait as long as she has, then so can I, even though I've been waiting for her in a different, yet similar way since I was 6 years old.

"Bo? What are you doing in here?" I looked up and over from the little study desk to look at Lauren standing in the doorway.

"Well, I was adding to my article but…" I glanced over at my laptop as my cheeks turned red. "I must've gotten lost in thought for longer than I thought since my laptop is in sleep mode now."

Lauren chuckled as she walked over to me. "Penny for your thoughts…?" I smiled sadly as I stood up to hold her in my arms. "It's nothing, I-…I just don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to go either." Lauren kissed me softly on the lips. I automatically deepened the kiss after I earned a moan from her perfectly sweet lips.

I forced myself to break the series of steamy kisses before things got out of hand. "Bo, what's wrong?"

I reassured Lauren's concerned eyes with a smile. "Nothing's wrong, I just don't want you to feel pressured into doing something that you're not re-"

Lauren silenced me with another kiss. "I'm ready Bo. I just didn't think you were ready…But, I'm ready Bo. I'm ready whenever you are."

"I'm ready." I kissed her again before she could ask me if I was sure.

I've always been sure when it comes to Lauren.

I felt us moving towards the bed as our kisses and moans continued to grow. We exchanged loving looks as we gently removed each other's clothes. "Are you sure? Really sure?" She asked as she hovered over me on the bed.

"I couldn't be surer if I tried to be." Lauren smiled and kissed my lips once more before she made a trail of kisses going down my body. "Oh Lauren…"

Her lips, hands, loving touches…She was everywhere and I was in heaven. "I love you, Lauren…" I husked out, barely above a whisper.

"I love you too, Bo."

 **The Morning After**

I woke up due to little kisses on my neck and Lauren's arm wrapped around my body. She was the big spoon which is perfect because she knows that I love being the little spoon. "Good morning, Bo."

I kissed her on the lips as I turned around in her embrace to face her. "Good morning, baby." I sighed happily as our naked bodies molded together perfectly.

"Are you okay?" I chuckled as Lauren looked at me with concerned eyes. "Yes babe, I'm perfect. Are you okay? It was your first time too."

Lauren answered me with a long, soft, sweet kiss. "I'm perfect; everything is perfect. You are perfect. Thank you for a perfect…everything."

 **1 Year Later – Christmas Day – McCorrigan Residence – Bo's Bedroom – Evening**

"I miss Lauren." I sighed as I took a seat on my maroon comforter next to Kenzi. "I know you miss her, BoBo. But, she'll be home after New Year's, **permanently**. Besides, she surprised you when she flew in to see you on your 21st Birthday."

I groaned, "Yeah…Ugh, that was so embarrassing and I really shouldn't have been surprised by her birthday visit since she does it every year except for last year since I went to her...Anyway, I can't believe I'm such a lightweight. I know I shouldn't be surprised about that fact considering I've never had a drink in my life. But still…that was so embarrassing."

 **Flashback – 1 Month Ago - Bo's 21st Birthday – The Dal – Evening**

"Kenziii, Kenz! I had two pretty pink fruity drinks and I think I'm intoxicated!" I can't stop giggling. "Kenzi! Everything is so pretty and swirly!"

Kenzi looked at me with concerned eyes. "…Okay…Let's get you downstairs to Trick's room to lay down for a bi-"

"Hey sexy, would you like to dance?" I looked over at the tall, muscular, Irish guy with long red hair. He was gently pulling me away from the bar and to the dance floor. "No, I don't want to dance with you, I have a girlfriend."

"Hey, let go of my bestie!" Kenzi shouted as the guy led me deeper into the crowd of dancers, refusing to let go of my arm. "Let go of me before you regret it."

He smirked, "A girlfriend, huh? Maybe she can join us?"

"I believe my girlfriend told you to let her go. So I suggest you let her go before you regret it like she said." My eyes widened in surprise as Lauren came into view next to me while giving this pompous jackass a death glare.

"LAUREN!" I yanked my arm from the asshole's somewhat tight grip and threw myself into Lauren's warm embrace. "Lauren, you're here! I missed you so much!"

I snuggled into her embrace as much as I could as I nuzzled her neck. "Hey, I meant no harm. I just wanted to dance. Maybe, you two would like to dance with me together?"

"No, we don't. Now please leave us alone." Lauren's voice was firm yet threatening. But she still sounds like my perfectly sweet, loving angel to my ears.

"Aw, come on now. Let's all be frien- AHH!" I stopped nuzzling Lauren's neck when I heard the guy scream out in pain. He must've tried to touch me again because he was down on one knee with his left wrist being twisted by Lauren with her left hand while her right arm is protectively wrapped around my waist.

"Don't **ever** come here my girl again, understood?" He nodded as he **tried** to use his left hand to free his twisted wrist from Lauren's grip. "Yes, Yes, I understand, please…let me go!"

The guy ran away as fast as he could as soon as Lauren let him go. I giggled as she held me tightly. "You called me your girl."

"I did." Lauren agreed and kissed my forehead as we swayed back and forth to the music. "Happy 21st Birthday, Bo…are you okay?"

"I'm perfect now that you're here. Like I've always known and said, you're my angel; always taking care of me like the guardian angel that you have always been…My very own perfect guardian angel, best friend, girlfriend, future wife and forever my soulmate. Everything is perfect now that you're here with me, angel."

 **Present**

"Aw BoBo, it's not like you were drunk. You were tipsy more than anything else." I smiled at my bestie's attempt to cheer me up.

"I know but sti-" I faintly heard the doorbell ringing. Kenzi and I looked at each other in confusion since we weren't expecting anyone to come over. "Let me go see who that is. My mom's key probably just got stuck in the door again or something."

I quickly made my way downstairs to answer the door. I gasped in surprise when I swung the door open and found my girlfriend on the other side of it. "Lauren…?"

She smiled at me with a red ribbon bowtie on her head. "Merry Christmas, Bo."

I immediately leaped into her arms and attacked her with kisses, almost making Lauren fall over into the snow. "Merry Christmas, Lauren, I can't believe you're here. First, this is the first white Christmas that we've had in years and now, you're here to visit me again. How could this day get any better!?"

Lauren chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Well…I'm home for good now." My eyes widened in shock and surprise before I could utter out my next question. "…You're home...for good now? Really?"

Lauren nodded as she leaned in for a quick kiss that I was more than happy to receive. "Yes, so I hope you don't mind me as one of your Christmas presents this year." I grinned wider than I thought was humanly possible.

"Are you kidding me? You are the best Christmas present ever. You just made this the best Christmas that I've ever had. I love you Lauren, Merry Christmas."

"I love you too Bo, Merry Christmas." We kissed again as snow started to fall from the sky for the second time today. This truly is the best Christmas I've ever had.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: hey guys hope all is well! Oh and by the way, I knew that Lauren still being virgin would catch everyone off guard lol & I'm so glad that everyone still loves this this story and that it's growing with more readers with every chapter. Thank you guys, you are the best!**

 **I might do a standalone as requested for the 1st time scene/other steamy scenes in this story after this story is over as requested by some of you, depends on how much of a request I get for it & how much time I'll have once school starts for me in January.**

 **F.Y.I: This is another rush job, only had maybe an hour to write.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – Several Days Later – Jenny Memorial Hospital – Lauren's Office – Morning**

"Lauren? Lauren? Hello…Lauren!?"

I shook my head to clear the thoughts in my head. I had to put my focus back on Dyson who is right in front of me, waving his hand in front of my face in an attempt to get my attention. "I'm sorry Dyson, I just got lost in thought. But thanks again for helping me move into my new office."

Dyson flashed me a kind smile as he moved by my side to lean against the front of my desk just like I am with our arms crossed in front of our chests. "Do you want to talk about what's on your mind?"

I sighed, "...I'm thinking about breaking up with Bo." Dyson laughed at my guilt-ridden confession causing me to give him a questioning look. "Lauren, I've known you for years now and because of that; I know when you say something outrageous like that, you don't mean it, you're saying it out of fear. So, the question is what are you so afraid of?"

I sighed again, this time in defeat. "I have to meet Bo's mom today at noon during my lunch break…As her girlfriend…It's…scary. So I was thinking, maybe I'm not all that serious about Bo so I can just end it very gently and we can just go back to being friends…eventually…"

"I went out with Bo about 2 years ago while you were in the Cong-" I hit Dyson's jaw with a hard right hook. "You son of a b-"

"See, if you weren't serious about Bo then you wouldn't have decked me like I dated someone that you're **clearly** in love with, which by the way, I never dated Bo, I just said that to prove my point. But, next time remind me to choose a less painful way to prove my point."

I immediately felt guilty for punching Dyson in his jaw. But, it must have not hurt too badly considering he was smirking at me, wasn't bleeding and he only rubbed his jaw for moment or two. "I'm sorry for hitting you, Dy. But yes, next time please find another way to make your point so I don't feel guilty about hitting you…And…thank you for bringing me to my senses at your expense."

Dyson smiled at me and squeezed my shoulder to comfort me about my guilt for hitting him and about being so nervous about seeing Aife in just a few hours. "No problem, Laur and don't worry. Bo's mom has known you since you were 16 and she loves you. Everything will be fine, trust me."

 **McCorrigan Residence – Living Room – Noon**

"Lauren, honey, relax. My mom loves you, remember?" I couldn't stop my left leg from shaking while we were sitting on the black leather couch waiting for Aife.

"I- I can't help it. I'm so nervous, I really can't help it. I mean I was so terrified of this moment that I had a momentary lapse of reason and thought about breaking up with you so Dyson had to get me to punch him to make me realize that I was going crazy." I knew I was rambling nervously but I can't seem to stop myself.

Bo chuckled as she grasped my hand and hers in attempt to calm me down. "I know how you can get when you're nervous or terrified so I'm only a little hurt that you had a momentary lapse of reason and thought about breaking up with me out of fear. But…uh…how did punching Dyson bring you back to your senses?"

"He-"

"There's my two favorite girls! How are you two doing today?" I immediately shot up from my seat the moment Aife came into the room as a sign of respect. "Hello Ai- Ms. McCorrig- Aif- I- I mean…"

Both of the McCorrigan women chuckled at my expense as Aife took a seat on the matching loveseat across from us. "Bo, honey, I think your angel is broken." I blushed as Bo pulled me back down onto the couch by gently tugging on my hand that never let her hand go.

"Apparently Lauren had a moment of insanity at work today because she was so scared about this little gathering even though she has no reason to be, right mom?" Aife chuckled and nodded in agreement as she moved her gaze from Bo to me. "Yes Bo, you're right. Lauren…"

"You have absolutely no reason to be scared or intimidated by me in any way unless you hurt my baby which I know you won't, at least not intentionally and that's what matters most to me. You've always been good for my daughter and I know you always will be. Besides, even if I had the ability to hate you and wanted to put the fear of God in you; Bo would quickly remind me of why my behavior towards you would be completely unjustified and then I'd feel like crap and have to get you a present or something to make up for it."

I nodded with a small smile as I started to feel at ease and comfortable with this whole situation. "Thank you, Ms. Mc-"

"Lauren, what have I repeatedly told you to call me?" Aife's tone was gentle and warm like always. But I still couldn't help but blush at my mistake. I couldn't help it, I was still a tad nervous and nervousness always kicks me into professional mode.

"I'm sorry, Aife. And thank you for making this whole situation a lot more pleasant than I thought it would be." Aife smiled, "No problem, as long as you do not intentionally hurt Bo, you and I will always be on good terms and I'm pretty sure one day you will be my daughter-in-law which would be fantastic since I've seen you as another daughter of mine for a very long time now anyway. Now, what's this about you having a momentary lapse of reason?"

I blushed yet again as Bo just giggled at my side. "Well, I-" A knock at the door interrupted our conversation. "Oh, it's probably Kenzi. I accidentally left my laptop at her dorm last night so she said she'd bring it by during her afternoon break. Come in Kenz! Door's open!"

We heard the door open and close and then…We couldn't believe our eyes. Our surprise guest wasn't who we thought it would be. Our surprise guest is someone that I've only encountered once before.

"Dad…?"

"Jack…?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I've officially started a poll on Twitter on Friday on the whole standalone steamy one shot/series of one shots or something else related to this story. So submit your votes guys or tell me your vote in your review or PM me your vote. Options are:**

 **A: Yes! B: No! C: M rated sequel! D: M rated rewrite of My Angel!**

 **Go to my Twitter to vote if you have an account. It's pinned to my profile so you don't have to search for it!**

 **Thanks & Happy New Year!**

 **We're starting right where we left off!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – McCorrigan Residence – Afternoon**

"Get out, Jack, now!" Aife immediately recovered from her shock and stood up to confront Jack face to face. Jack sighed as he fiddled with his onyx cufflinks that matched his red and black suit.

"I didn't come here for you, Aife. I came here for my daughter which is something that I'm allowed to do now since the restraining order is no longer active." He looked at Bo with pleading eyes. "Bo, can we talk, please?"

The moment Jack addressed Bo, she snapped out of her shock and I could feel the anger boiling within her as we stood up together. "I believe my mother told you to leave."

Jack took a few steps closer towards Bo prompting me to protectively stand in front of her and Aife. "I told you to stay away from this family. That order does not expire unlike your restraining order."

It took Jack a moment to remember me. But once he did he glared at me, which didn't faze me at all. "…You…You're that girl from my last visit. Stay out of my family's business."

Well, he has a better memory than I do. I couldn't even remember Tamsin until Bo reminded me of who she was…God, that day at the mall all those years ago is still so embarrassing to me.

I never did tell Bo that my break up with Tamsin all those years ago was a mutual break up and to tell her now seems really pointless. Tamsin really didn't want to do a long distance relationship and I...I couldn't go out with someone that treated Bo the way Tamsin did when she was her Nanny.

"We are not your family; we're not even married anymore. We haven't been married for about 17 years now. Hell, I changed my name back to my maiden name before our divorce was even final. And Lauren is our family so this is her business."

Aife stepped out from behind me and got right in front of Jack's face without any hesitation. "You lost your family the first time you hit me and the first time you lashed out at Bo for no reason, Jack. Now, if Bo wants to see you then that is her choice and I won't stand in the way of her choice. But, I still want you out of our home this instant."

Bo quickly followed Aife's lead. She got out from behind me and stood next to Aife in unity. Both McCorrigan women had their arms crossed over their chests as they glared at Jack.

"I don't want anything to do with a guy who chooses alcohol over his family and even abuses his family. The only thing that makes this situation even worse is the fact that you think you're entitled to be here even after everything you've put us through, **especially** my mother. You may be my father but you did not raise me. You are not a dad to me. You haven't been a dad to me in an extremely long time now. Did you know that there's a difference between father and dad? I highly doubt that you know the difference between the two parental terms since majority of people don't know or see a difference in the two words so let me enlighten you...A father is **just** someone's biological parent, which is why the word is so often used in a formal sense. A dad is someone who was there for and took care of their child. You haven't been my dad since I was 4. The only reason why the word dad even slipped out of my mouth when you walked in here was because I was in shock due to the fact that you still have the audacity to show your face around us even after everything you've done to us and don't talk to my girlfriend ever again. You don't deserve the privilege to talk to her, my mother, me, or anyone else in our lives."

Jack's eyes rapidly darted between me and Bo in shock and outrage. "AIFE! How dare you let our daughter be taken advantage of by someone so much older than her!? Didn't this woman even watch Bo when she was little? Aife, what the hell are you thinking!? What kind of mother are you to allow this!? You're a sorry excuse for a parent!"

Bo and Aife chuckled sarcastically. I'm struggling with myself to stay silent as I gritted my teeth in anger and shot my own death glares at this…man-child…And that's a **very** **nice** way of labeling him.

"Not that this is any of your business but first of all, these two legally adult women aren't even 10 years apart from each other and they didn't even start dating until Bo was just days away from being 20 years old, which by the way, since I'm sure you don't know; Bo is 21 now. The first year of their relationship was a long distance relationship because Lauren was overseas saving lives of those who are less fortunate than us. Second of all, who the hell do you think are you to judge them or me as a parent when you were never around or you abusive whenever you were around **and** you would date women that were over 20 years apart from you even during our marriage? Now, get the hell out of my house and stay the hell away from my daughter since she's made it perfectly clear that she wants nothing to do with you."

"Now, wait just a sec- Ah!" Bo grabbed Jack by his wrist and twisted it just before he was able to touch Aife's cheek. She turned him around by his wrist and forced him towards the exit with Aife and I following close behind the two them.

"You are not welcome here in any capacity by anyone. If you try coming near me or anyone that I care about ever again then I will find a way to get a brand new restraining order against you and that is not a threat, that's a promise and I always keep my promises."

"Bo, please just hear me out, I am your fath- Ahh!" Bo shoved him over the threshold of her home and slammed the door right behind him without any hesitation.

"Bo, Aife…are you two okay?" They both nodded as I took Bo into my arms. "So…I think we could all use some retail therapy, my treat! What do you say, girls?"

We were just about the answer Aife when there was another knock at the door causing all three of us to turn back around, looking at the door with caution.

"Hey guys, it's me, Kenzi!" We all visibly relaxed as Bo left my arms to go open door for Kenzi. "…Whoa… what's with the intense vibe in here? Did I miss something?"

 **A Few Days Later – New Year's Eve - Lauren's Apartment – Almost Midnight**

"It's almost midnight baby…Less than 10 minutes to go." I nodded in agreement as I wrapped my body around Bo's as we laid on the couch waiting for midnight to strike. "I'm still surprised that you didn't want to go tonight."

Bo shrugged as she played with my fingers. The cold rose gold medal of the promise ring that I gave her all those years ago still shining brightly on her finger makes me smile, knowing that the only time she didn't have it on her finger was whenever she had a boyfriend. But even then, she told me she'd wear it on a chain as a necklace whenever she did have a boyfriend.

"Why go out just to be around loud stupid drunk people? Besides, I want to bring in our first new year together as a non-long distance couple with just the two of us. It's not like we left anyone we know all by their lonesome. Our moms are hanging out together, our friends are out doing…stupid drunk people stuff, I'm assuming…"

Bo paused for a moment and turned her head towards me. "Did you want to go out? We still can if you want to."

"Actually, I do have an idea…Come on; let's grab our shoes and jackets real quick." Bo immediately complied with giggles when I started to wiggle us off of the couch.

"Where are we going?" I quickly grabbed her hand and rushed out the door as we put our shoes and jackets on. We left everything just the way it is in the living room, including leaving the TV on, which was showing the New Year's Eve party going on at Time Square. "You'll see…we gotta hurry though!"

 **Apartment Building Rooftop**

We got up to the rooftop just a few minutes before they started the countdown. We had the perfect view of the city to bring in the New Year's together and to watch the upcoming display of fireworks. "God, I almost forgot how peaceful and beautiful it is up here."

"Not as beautiful as you, gorgeous." Bo blushed when she saw me staring at her while she was staring at the view of the sky that was soon to be lit up with fireworks. "I love it when you use pet names on me. You should do it more often, there's no reason to be shy about using pet names on me."

I blushed as we wrapped our arms around each other's waist tightly. "I've never been good at using pet names with anyone, which was another thing that my exes didn't like about me. But I promise; you're more than worth taking the time and effort to break that bad habit. So your statement is duly noted."

Bo nodded with a smile as she looked down my neckline to look at the necklace she gave me for Christmas. "Don't worry, the Freedom to Love necklace will help find your comfort zone, my angel. Just give it and yourself time. I believe in you, I always have and I always will."

I smiled as I went in for one of Bo's perfect kisses. Our equally soft lips always meshed so perfectly together. Our tongues danced together while our hearts beat as one and before we knew it…

The fireworks were going off and everyone was screaming Happy New Year. We chuckled because we completely missed the countdown. Not that either one of us cared since nothing can even compare to one of our kisses.

"At least we got the kiss part right on time." I chuckled in agreement. "I don't think we can ever get any kiss part wrong, babe."

Bo gave me her trademark million dollar smile. "Look at that, you're getting good at the pet names already." I chuckled again before she rewarded me with a quick kiss.

"Well, I do aim to please. Happy New Year, I love you, Bo. This new year is already the best year yet because I'm finally with my angel."

"Hey, that's my line!" Bo and I chuckled together as she pretended to be offended because I _"stole"_ her angel _"line"_.

"Happy New Year, Lauren….Every year with you in my life is the best year yet simply because you're in it. I love you too, my angel."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Alright guys, this is the last chapter since Bo and her angel are finally together now. But don't worry, a new story will be up shortly. Possibly the M rated sequel, depends on the poll that ends in less than 24 hours! So, don't forget to submit your votes via Twitter, in your review or in a PM/DM**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – 1 Month Later – The Daily Scoop - Bo's Desk – Noon**

"Ughhh! I can't seem to finish this article! Stupid writer's block." A part of me really wanted to throw my laptop across the room. But instead, I settled for putting my head on my desk right in front of my it.

"Aw, it's okay luv. Just take a few deep breaths and maybe go for a walk to get some fresh air. It may help ya jog that noggin' of yours."

I looked up at my college best friend and my new editor Vex, as he leaned against my desk right next to me. It's so strange seeing him all dressed up in a tieless suit for work instead of his preferred Gothic attire. He looks so handsome yet strange in his blue and white suit.

"How come you get an office and I get a crummy desk in this small, somewhat messy bullpen? We're both new employees here. And yes, that was a rhetorical question so don't answer it. I know it's because you're the editor and I'm not…I'm…just frustrated...You know, suits normally come with a tie."

"Ay! You know I draw the line at wearing ties. Don't take your frustrating writer's block out on me." I sighed as I stood up to go get some coffee from the break room.

"When's the last time ya seen your pretty doctor girlfriend? I think that's why you're really frustrated." I sighed again, thinking about the answer to his question as we got into the break room. I haven't really seen Lauren since I got this job almost a month ago.

"It's been too long, Vex." I admitted as I poured the coffee into my color changing Wonder Woman mug. "It's like a long distance relationship all over again, I hate it."

"Then do something about it. Do something besides standing there and stirring that cup of coffee like it owes you money."

"What is there to do about it? What do you propose that I do about it? Believe me; finally getting the girl of my dreams since I was 6 years old just to never be able to spend time with her is not what I had in mind at all especially since we're less than an hour away from each other almost all the time."

Vex shrugged, "Move in together." I paused mid-sip and looked at Vex, shocked by his suggestion. "…That's…a great idea!"

I dashed past Vex and proceeded out of the building in a hurry. "Ay! Where do ya think you're going? It's only just after 12; you're on the clock till 5!"

"Good thing you're my boss and my best friend then, cover for me!"

"What the bloody hell do I look like? A doormat? She's lucky I'm a romantic…and partially afraid of her." I chuckled when I heard him speaking to himself as I exited the building to head to my girlfriend's office.

 **30 Minutes Later – Jenny Memorial Hospital - Lauren's Office**

"We should move in together!" Lauren and I said in unison as soon as I walked into her office. "Wait, did you read my mind or something?"

Lauren chuckled as she gave me a teasingly quick on the lips. "Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing. But no, I was just talking to Dyson about rarely ever seeing you and he suggested that we move in together and I thought that was a great idea. So, I was just about to leave here to go to you and suggest the idea but you clearly beat me to it."

I chuckled, "Vex suggested the idea to me and I came running over here as soon as the suggestion left his mouth. So, we're in agreement? We're going to move in together?"

Lauren chuckled at my excitement as she held me tighter. "It would greatly improve our interaction with each other which is severely lacking at the moment. I mean I might as well still be in the Congo."

"I know, right? Wait…if we can't even find time to spend with each other then how are we going to find time to go look at places to call home?"

Lauren silence my worries with a slow passionate kiss, making me moan and caress her face with my hands. "We'll figure something out, don't worry."

"Okay…you're lucky you're such a good kisser. You know, you can get me to agree to anything with those kissable lips of yours." Lauren gave me a sexy half-smile. "I know."

 **3 Weeks Later – Lauren and Bo's Condo – Living Room** **–** **Evening**

It took 3 weeks and a hell of a lot of video conferences to find the right place for us. We would take turns touring properties while having the other one of us on a video conference to tour it virtually. We saw about 20 properties; homes, apartments and condos before we finally found a place that fit us and our combined incomes perfectly.

We found a condo with one master bedroom with a balcony and three guest bedrooms. We decided to keep one of the bedrooms as a guest bedroom and to turn the other two bedrooms into an office for each of us. It also has an indoor hot tub, two bathrooms and a very spacious hardwood living room along with a kitchen.

We all collapsed on our new the 3-piece white couch set after we finally got everything moved into our condo. "Thanks for all your help guys. The pizza and wings should be here soon."

"It better be, Bobo. We're all exhausted and starved. I mean look at both your moms, Hale, Vex, D-man and especially me; we're all starved and exhausted. The only one not starved and exhausted is Evony because all she did was sit there, watch everybody else and bark orders at us."

"Hey, I was supervising which is a very important job." Evony defended herself before she glanced at her watch. "Well kiddies and moms, I got to get going. I got a date tonight with this girl named Tamsin."

Lauren and I glanced at each other before looking back at Evony. "Tamsin Rose?"

"Yeah Laur, why-" Evony's eyes widened in realization. "Oh for the love of God…she's the same Tamsin you went out with, isn't she? She's the same Tamsin that watched Bo for 2 weeks too, isn't she?"

She shrugged after Lauren and I nodded confirmation. "Oh well, it's a small world. Well, I'm off to my date, ta!"

Our parents and Dyson stood up as well as Evony made her exit. "We got to get going too since it's getting pretty late." Dyson nodded in agreement with Lauren's mom. "I have to go too. I have to get to my date with Ciara."

"Yes! More pizza and wings for me and Hale since Vex is passed out! And man, TamTam sure gets around." Lauren and I chuckled as we showed the four of our guests out. "Goodnight everyone, thanks again for all your help."

My mom chuckled, "Goodnight my little Bo Bear. Looks like you've finally gotten everything that you've patiently waited and worked so hard for, **especially** getting your angel…Not that Lauren ever really stood a chance since you've been putting the moves on her since day one."

Lauren looked between my mom and I with curiosity as Evony and Dyson walked off towards the parking lot. "How's Bo been working on me since day one?" My mom chuckled with a smile.

"Bo got you to give her a kiss goodnight on the forehead on the first day you two met. While it is true that Bo always got a kiss goodnight when she was growing up but, that goodnight kiss usually only came from family. You were the first person outside of the family to give her a kiss goodnight and considering she was only 6 years old at the time; kids at that age find it to be a big deal to get a kiss on the forehead from someone outside of the family, especially when it's from someone that they have affections for. So, like I said my dear Lauren, you never really stood a chance against my Bo Bear."

I blushed, "Thanks for ratting me out mom." My mom just winked at me. "You'll be fine my dear. I'm sure Lauren won't put you on the couch on your first night together. Anyway, we really need to get going. We moms have a date with two very handsome suitors."

We waved our moms off as they walked away towards the parking lot as well. "So, you've been playing me since day one, huh?" I blushed, "…Yup, but only because I knew you were/are my angel, baby."

I giggled as she playfully pulled me into her embrace by my waist "Uh huh...You're so lucky that I love you."

 **2 Hours Later – Bedroom**

"I'm so happy that we're living together now. Now you'll be the first person that I'll see in the morning and the last person that I'll see at night which is exactly what I want. Everything's perfect, finally."

Lauren responded to me with a kiss. "Mmm, I agree. Now let's get some sleep. We had a very exhausting day today."

I agreed with her with a kiss to her lips as I snuggled up into her warm and loving embrace. "Goodnight Bo, I love you."

"Goodnight my angel, I love you too. Now that we're living together, all there is to do left is to get married." Lauren chuckled, already half-asleep. "…One step at a time baby, one step at a time."

I kissed her lips one last time before we both fell asleep with a grin on both our faces. "Okay, whatever you wish my future wife and I love you too. Goodnight, my angel."


	17. Author's Note

**Hey guys, Hope all is well with everyone! If not, I'm all ears if you'd like!**

 **Anyway, the sequel to this story is up! It's called "My Angel & I" I hope you read, enjoy it & show your support/feedback with reviews, favorites, follows, PMs/DMs, Twitter follows/comments, PMs/DMs etc.**

s/12792136/1/My-Angel-I

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **All the best,**

 **DrLLZP**


End file.
